Piece of Memories
by Sends
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Kuroro, seorang yang sulit untuk di dekati oleh siapapun juga. Namun sikap Kurapika yang mirip dengan seseorang di masa lalu Kuroro mulai mengubahnya sedikit demi sedikit. KilluaXFemKurapikaXKuroro
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Ruangan itu benar-benar gelap. Tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya cahaya bulan yang menerobos celah-celah pada jendela. Samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut pirang sedang terlelap. Sesekali gadis itu bergerak kecil namun tidurnya tetap tidak terganggu sama sekali. Dari luar terdengar suara langkah yang sepertinya mengarah ke kamar gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka kecil. Membiarkan cahaya luar menerangi sebagian kecil dari kamar sang gadis.

"Selamat tidur, Kurapika" Kata seorang pemuda dengan pelan dan segera menutup pintu kamar. Ia mengucapkannya pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Agar gadis pirang bernama Kurapika itu tidak terbangun. Apalagi pemuda ini tahu betul bahwa Kurapika mengalami insomnia yang akut. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Menyeduh secangkir kopi dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Kertas-kertas bertumpuk di atas meja, laptop masih menyala dan peralatan tulis masih berserakan di atas meja. Pemuda tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pekerjaannya betul-betul membuat ruangan ini menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Ia kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dan mulai merapikan peralatan kerjanya. Setelah semuanya rapi, ia meminum sedikit kopinya, kemudian kembali berkerja dengan laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

Kantuk mulai menyerang si pemuda. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap jam dinding. 'Sudah jam 11 malam rupanya' batin pemuda tersebut. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kopinya telah habis sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Namun kantuknya tetap tidak terelakkan. Ia kemudian segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah itu ia beranjak tidur.

Pemuda itu menatap jam kamarnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Ia merenggangkan badannya di atas ranjang king sizenya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan lampu meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Namun ia menatap foto yang ada di bawah lampu sebelum menutup lampu tersebut. Terlihat foto pemuda berambut perak dengan gadis pirang yang sedang tersenyum gembira. Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat lalu mematikan lampu. Setelah itu langsung tertidur.

-OoO-

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya pemuda berambut perak kepada Kurapika yang saat ini telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi. Sang gadis menatap sang pemuda lalu tersenyum.

"Sangat baik. Terimakasih Killua,untuk semuanya," Kata Kurapika kepada Killua. Kurapika sadar bahwa ia dapat bersekolah dengan baik sampai saat ini karena bantuan dari Killua. Killualah yang bekerja membanting tulang demi dirinya. Mengingat dirinya hanyalah teman Killua membuat Kurapika sangat bersyukur di anugerahi teman seperti Killua.

Killua tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kurapika. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sarapan kepada Kurapika dam langsung mengambil tempat di depan Kurapika. "Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Kurapika. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu mengulangi kata itu setiap hari."

Kurapika tertawa mendengar gurauan pemuda yang berusia lebih tua darinya 4 tahun itu. "Aku tidak mengulanginya tiap hari, Killua. Hanya saja aku selalu melakukannya. Setiap kali melihatmu aku selalu ingin mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Ya, kau mengulang kata itu hampir setiap hari selama 6 tahun ini," Kata Killua tidak mau kalah. Kurapika malas berdebat bersama Killua kali ini sehingga lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai ia lalu berpamitan kepada Killua dan melambaikan tangannya.

-OoO-

"Kyaaaa! Kuroro senpai datang!" Jerit para segerombolan siswi menyambut kedatangan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Kuroro. Kuroro memang murid baru di SMA ini. Namun ketampanan dan kepintarannya membuat ia terkenal hanya dalam waktu singkat. Namun ia bukan tipe yang suka tebar pesona. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan para fansnya dan tidak jarang ia berkata kasar pada para fansnya. Entah mengapa pintu hatinya seakan tertutup rapat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghancurkan dinding itu. Ya, tidak seorangpun. Buktinya, seterkenal apapun dia, Kuroro tetaplah seorang murid penyendiri yang sama sekali belum memiliki teman dekat.

Kuroro memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Ia berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan teriakan para gadis yang mengitarinya saat ini. Kuroro berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. 'Dapat,' batin Kuroro. Ia kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat. Menjauh dari kerumunan gadis itu melalui satu celah kecil yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Ia benar-benar benci di perlakukan seperti ini. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap para gadis lalu mengusir mereka. Kekecewaan yang teramat sangat seketika terlukis di wajah mereka. Namun Kuroro tidak peduli.

Kuroro melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas. Tidak peduli penilaian orang yang menatapnya sinis atas tindakannya tadi. Ia memasuki kelasnya dan langsung menduduki bangku paling belakang. Pelajaran dimulai. Ia memperhatikan pelajarannnya dengan baik tanpa terusik dengan kegaduhan yang di perbuat oleh teman-temannya yang sengaja mengambil bangku deretan belakang. Ia menatap jam tangannya beberapa kali. Memastikan jam istirahat sudah dekat. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan ke luar. Kuroro lalu berjalan santai menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat yang sangat di sukainya.

Sesampainya ia di atap sekolah, Kuroro mengeluarkan roti melon dari sakunya. Dan mulai memakan roti tersebut. Ia memakan roti tersebut sambil memandang lurus. Ia menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas di depannya. "Seandainya aku masih dapat melihatmu lagi. Seandainya kau ada di sini. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukai pemandangan ini. Seandainya kau ada di sini, aku pasti akan..." Kata kata Kuroro terhenti ketika mendengar jeritan tertahan dari balik dinding tempatnya bersandar sekarang.

'Dari gedung olahraga.' Pikirnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat malas untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun hati nuraninya masih dapat menggerakkannya. Ia segera menghabiskan rotinya dan berjalan menuju ke gedung olahraga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat. Berharap seseorang yang akan ia selamatkan masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

-OoO-

"Kyaaaa!" Kurapika menjerit tertahan ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang telah mersungkur ke lantai. Keseimbangannya tiba-tiba saja hilang. Mungkin itu adalah pengaruh insomnia akutnya. Walaupun ia dapat tidur nyenyak semalam, namun waktu tidurnya yang kurang sehat selama ini tetap saja mempengaruhinya. Sepertinya anemianya kumat lagi. Kurapika lalu mencoba untuk berdiri namun beberapa saat kemudian ia terjatuh lagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya menjadi berkunang-kunang. Namun perhatiannya beralih pada suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau berbaring di sana?" Kurapika melihat pemuda berambut hitam dari jauh mendatangi dirinya. Ia kemudian berusaha berdiri, belum menjawab pertaayaan dari sang Lucifer. Setelah dapat duduk dengan baik, Kurapika menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia dapat terbaring di lantai kepada Kuroro. Kuroro seakan tidak peduli tapi ia tetap menggendong Kurapika dan membawanya ke UKS. Kurapika sedikit meronta namun ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kurapika ketika Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika di UKS dari gendongannya.

"Panggil saja aku Kuroro. Aku selalu ada di atap sekolah, jadi pastikan kau membawa sesuatu sebagai tanda balas budimu," Kata Kuroro lalu segera meninggalkan Kurapika di UKS. Kurapika hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya bingung dan sefera mencari obat anemia yang ada di UKS. Setelah meminum obat anemianya, ia membaringkan diri ke ranjang yang tersedia di UKS dan kemudian tertidur.

Dari luar, diam-diam Kuroro mengamati tingkah laku Kurapika. Ia memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Namun tetap memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang telah tertidur itu. Kuroro tampak sedikit berpikir. Namun tidak lama setelah itu ia sedikit mengumpat kecil lalu meninggalkan tempatnya berada sekarang dan kembali ke kelasnya. Waktu istirahatnya hampir selesai karena menolong gadis pirang tadi.

Kuroro berjalan sambil melamun. Berbagai pemikiran berlalu-lalang di benaknya. Ia menemukan hal ganjil yang ada pada diri gadis pirang tadi. Namun ia belum bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu keganjilan apa itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasakan keganjilan itu. Dan ia juga tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan di matanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis yang ia tolong itu bisa membuatnya merasa sebal. Padahal gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Kuroro lalu menepis semua pemikira yang di anggapnya tidak penting itu lalu segera masuk ke kelas. Melanjutkan pelajarannya.

-OoO-

"Kuroro, ini aku bawakan bekal," Kata suara lembut yang berasal dari sebelah kiri Kuroro. Ia terkejut melihat gadis yang kemarin ia tolong benar-benar membalas tindakan kecilnya. Namun Kuroro tidak berniat untuk menolak pemberian gadis itu. Ia lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah pemandangan di sini bagus sekali. Kuroro, kau pasti selalu memandangi langit dari sini iya kan?" Tanya Kurapika pada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Kurapika. Kenapa rasanya ia pernah merasakan kehadiran Kurapika sebelumnya? De Javu.

"Ya. Pemandangan di sini memang sangat indah. Aku suka tempat ini. Sepi dan tenang," Jawab Kuroro singkat sambil memakan bekal yang di bawa oleh Kurapika untuknya. Sementara Kurapika sudah berlari meninggalkan Kuroro.

"Hey! Kau harus kembali lagi besok!" Teriak Kuroro pada Kurapika dari jauh. Kurapika hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kuroro dalam kesendirian.

"Tampaknya aku sudah gila menyamakan gadis itu denganmu, Pika-chan," Kata Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri sambil melanjutkan makannya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Fic abal-abalan chapter 1 ini akhirnya selesai. Tiba-tiba Sends kepikiran nulis fic ini. #Ditabok Akhir kata, Sends cuma minta review. Thanks buat yang sdh bersedia nge-review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Killua terus mengetikkan berita yang ia dapatkan dari rekannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Lemburnya hari ini di harapkan dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang teramat sangat menumpuk tersebut. Mengingat posisinya baru saja di naikkan, dari wartawan menjadi seorang juru tulis dan tim editing. Tidaklah mudah memegang dua jabatan sekaligus. Akan tetapi ia berusaha menyanggupinya. Ia menatap jam di meja kerjanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Killua berjalan menyusuri lorong kantornya yang sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Samar-samar ia masih mendengar suara rekannya yang masih bekerja. Ia lalu mengunjungi ruangan temannya tersebut. Berharap ia dapat berbincang sedikit demi mendapatkan hiburan kecil.

"Leorio, bagaimana kabarmu? Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh sakit seperti kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu," Kata Killua sedikit menegur Leorio, rekan kerjanya. Leorio merenggangkan tubuhnya dan segera mematikan laptopnya. Leorio mengambil tasnya lalu segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Biar kuantar kau sampai ke rumahmu," Kata Leorio. Killua hanya bergumam kecil tanda setuju. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke parkiran sambil bercakap-cakap mengenai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Setelah memasuki mobil Leorio, mereka berdua seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

Jalan sudah mulai sepi. Lampu jalan menerangi jalan mereka. Leorio menatap jalan dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu dan mulai membuka percakapan kembali dengan Killua.

"Bagaimana dengan Kurapika sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leorio sambil menatap singkat pemuda berambut silver di sampingnya.

"Ya. Dia baik-baik saja," Jawab Killua singkat. Leorio hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus ke jalan raya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri, Killua. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah baginya. Usiamu baru 20 tahun dan kau sudah harus membiayainya dan tentu saja dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak menyelesaikan kuliahmu untuk Kurapika dan kau tentunya menyesali semua itu," Tegur Leorio pada Killua. Sepertinya teguran tersebut memang cocok di berikan oleh Leorio yang usianya lebih tua 3 tahun di bandingkan dengan Killua.

"Tidak ada penyesalan di dalam diriku selama itu kulakukan demi Kurapika. Kau pasti mengerti itu," Jawab Killua. Leorio sebenarnya sangat mengerti kenapa Killua mau berjuang keras demi Kurapika. Karena ia telah menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu di panti asuhan.

"Tapi, hidup berdua, hanya seorang lelaki berusia 20 tahun dan seorang gadis yang baru akan menginjakkan usia 17 tahun apakah itu tergolong sehat?" Tanya Leorio kembali kepada Killua. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama di mobil, Killua menolehkan wajahnya kepada Leorio.

"Kau pikir aku pria mesum sepertimu?" Jawab Killua sambil menatap Leorio dengan tatapan mengejek, kemudian tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat Leorio dengan tampang mengerikan karena mendengar kata-kata Killua barusan.

-OoO-

"Selamat datang Killua," Sapa Kurapika kepada Killua yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Killua sedikit terkejut melihat Kurapika masih juga belum tidur sampai selarut ini. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur dan mengambil sepotong roti dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Killua lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri ke sofa. Lalu memandang lembut Kurapika yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tampak sangat manis dengan piyama yang ia kenakan. Killua lalu mulai memakan rotinya. Kurapika yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian langsung berjalan ke dapur. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir teh untuk Killua dan juga untuknya.

"Terimakasih Kurapika," Ucap Killua seraya menerima cangkir teh dari Kurapika. Kurapika lalu tersenyum manis dan duduk di samping Killua. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kurapika tidak tidur sampai semalam ini. Namun tetap saja Killua tidak bisa memaksa Kurapika untuk tidur sekarang.

"Kurapika, hari minggu nanti aku akan membawamu ke dokter seperti biasanya," Kata Killua pada Kurapika lalu berdiri menatap Kurapika lembut "Nah, sekarang kau harus tidur. Besok kau harus ke sekolah," Lanjut Killua dan di respon dengan anggukan dari Kurapika. Kurapika lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya mengikuti langkah Killua di depannya.

"Killua, kau ingat dengan pemuda yang menolongku waktu itu? Aku sudah membalas budinya. Dan kau tahu? Kuroro selalu ada di atap menatap langit biru," Kata Kurapika pada Killua. Killua hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Kurapika sekarang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya. Killua mengucapkan selamat malam lalu menutup kamar Kurapika. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang pribadinya sambil berpikir. Ia tampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Di mana aku pernah mendengar nama itu ya? Atau mungkin cuma perasaanku saja" Gumam Killua pada dirinya senidri. Namun ia tidak ingin merusak otaknya saat ini. Ia lalu berbaring ke tempat tidurnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ia langsung tertidur. Ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. Tidur merupakan salah satu jalan keluar yang terbaik baginya.

-OoO-

"Kuroro, ini aku bawakan bekal," Kata Kurapika sekali lagi pada Kuroro. Namun bedanya kali ini ia membawa dua kotak bekal. Kuroro memandangi kotak bekal tersebut. Sepertinya masih sulit baginya untuk mencerna semuanya. 'Apa ia memintaku menghabiskan dua kotak sekaligus?' Batin Kuroro.

"Aku membawa dua kotak hari ini. Aku juga ingin makan di sini. Sepertinya menyenangkan," Kata Kurapika seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro. Ia kemudian mengambil peralatan makan yang telah ia siapkan dan memberikannya kepada Kuroro. Kurapika lalu mulai menyantap makan siangnya sambil menatap langit biru di hadapan mereka sekarang. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menambah indahnya pemandangan itu.

"Ini," Kata Kuroro sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong kepada Kurapika. Ia tampak sangat dingin, namun Kurapika tidak menganggap tindakan itu sebagai tindakan permusuhan. Kuroro lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kurapika seakan ingin meminta sesuatu. Namun Kurapika masih belum mengerti apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan oleh Kuroro.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya polos. Kororo lalu mendecakkan lidahnya dan memutar bola matanya.

"Mana ponselmu?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika. Seakan terhipnotis oleh mata Kuroro yang hitam pekat, Kurapika langsung memberikan ponselnya kepada Kuroro. 'Apa ia memang menyebalkan seperti ini?' Pikir Kurapika.

Kuroro menekan-nekan ponsel Kurapika seenaknya. Namun Kurapika seakan tidak peduli. Lagi pula apa yang mau ia rahasiakan? Sepertinya ia tidak perlu merahasiakan apapun kepada Kuroro. Beberapa saat kemudian Kurapika mendengar bunyi ponsel Kuroro berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kemudian berhenti setelah Kuroro menutup ponsel Kurapika. Kuroro kemudian mengembalikan ponsel Kurapika sambil tersenyum tipis, bahkan sangat tipis sehingga Kurapika tidak bisa mengkategorikan itu sebagai senyuman.

"Itu nomor ponselku," Kata Kuroro singkat. Kurapika hanya mengangguk namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kuroro. Ia tampak mengenal wajah Kuroro. Namun apakah itu mungkin? Tidak. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Tidak mungkin orang ini adalah Kuroro yang dulu kukenal. Kuroro yang dulu adalah orang yang ramah dan pastinya ia akan mengingatku.' Batin Kurapika.

"Kuroro, kenapa kau selalu sendiri? Apa kau tidak punya teman di sini? Apa kau mau aku menemanimu di sini saat makan siang?" Pertanyaan berutntun yang di berikan Kurapika sedikit membuat Kuroro kesulitan menjawabnya. Bukan hanya karena pertanyaannya namun juga de javu yang di timbulkannya. Kuroro tersenyum lirih.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih," Katanya sambil menatap lurus mata Kurapika "Apa kau memakai lensa kontak?" Kuroro balas bertanya kepada Kurapika.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menggunakan lensa kontak. Warna mataku memang biru sejak lahir," Jawab Kurapika. Sekali lagi, De Javu.

-OoO-

Flashback:

Seorang anak berambut hitam legam menatap sekelompok anak yang tengah bermain bola. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bergabung, namun ia tidak berani memintanya kepada para senior-seniornya untuk bergabung. Ia merasa sangat kesepian dan sendirian. Namun tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Para seniornya lebih tua 3 tahun darinya. Akan sangat sulit baginya bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Apalagi ia masih sangat baru di panti asuhan ini. Sementara anak-anak lain terlalu kecil untuk di ajak bermain bersama. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan.

Malam itu, para anak panti asuhan sedang makan malam bersama. Kuroro tetap sendiri di pojok, menatap para perawat yang menyuapi anak-anak yang masih sangat kecil. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada kepala panti asuhan yang membawa seorang anak. Kepala panti asuhan memperkenalkan nama anak itu kepada seluruh anak-anak di panti asuhan dan di sambut dengan gembira oleh semuanya. Kuroro menatap anak itu. Rambutnya pirang, bola matanya biru sebiru langit, dan yang membuat Kuroro senang, ia tampak seumuran dengannya.

Keesokan harinya, ketika ia memutuskan hendak mencari anak baru itu, ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita sedang berbicara dengan kepala panti asuhan. Ia datang dengan membawa banyak surat-surat. Namun ia tidak menghiraukannnya dan terus mencari. Lama ia mencari namun hasilnya nihil. Ia mulai merasa putus asa dan memutuskan untuk duduk memandangi para seniornya yang sedang bermain bola.

"Hey!" Kata seseorang mengagetkan Kuroro. Kuroro dengan cepat menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Ikan yang di carinya malah datang dengan sendirinya. "Kenapa kau sendirian? Kulihat kau selalu sendiri, makanya aku akan menemanimu di sini," Lanjut gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang telah mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku masih baru di sini dan aku belum memiliki teman," Kata anak lelaki berambut hitam.

"Apa? Kau serius? Aku bahkan sudah hampir mengenal semua anak di sini. Yah, walaupun belum sempat berbincang-bincang. Oh iya, siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"Namaku Kuroro. Kalau kamu?" Tanya Kuroro balik.

"Panggil saja aku Pika-chan," Kata gadis pirang sambil tersenyum.

End Flashback

-OoO-

"Pika-chan," Gumam Kuroro pelan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Kurapika belum meninggalkannya, dan masih duduk di sampingnya dengan setia.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Tanya Kurapika pada Kuroro. Pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroro sadar bahwa ia sudah tampak sangat bodoh. Bergumam tidak jelas dan mebuat seorang gadis di sampingnya kebingungan. Kuroro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Kurapika.

'Tuhan, kenapa aku terus menemuka kesamaan antara Pika-chan dengan gadis ini?' Pikir Kuroro.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Mohon reviewnya. (OwO)

Cherry: Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena tiba-tiba judul itu yang langsung terlintas #plak Thanks buat reviewnya.

Ken shi: Thanks udh di review. Iya, sudah di lanjutkan ceritanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Killua membuka matanya di pagi hari yang cerah. Ia mencuci mukanya lalu menuruni tangga menuju ke arah dapur. Ia mendengar suara air dari arah kamar Kurapika dan senyumnya mengembang. 'Sudah bangun rupanya' Batin Killua. Ia kemudian meneruskan langkahnya dan berhenti ketika telah sampai di depan kulkas.

Killua tampak mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus roti dan menghangatkannya di alat penghangat. Setelah itu ia menyiapkan susu hangat untuk Kurapika. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Killua bergegas menuju ke kamarnya. Ia harus segera mandi karena ia harus pergi menuju ke rumah sakit pagi ini.

Sebelum Killua memasuki kamarnya, Kurapika telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanda bahwa ia telah selesai bersiap-siap. "Kurapika, makanlah dulu. Setelah itu kita akan langsung ke dokter," Kata Killua lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan mandi secepatnya.

Kurapika mengangguk dan menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur. Ia melihat segelas susu hangat coklat dan roti telah tersedia di meja. Ia tersenyum dan langsung meneguk susu hangatnya sampai habis. Ia tersenyum mengingat begitu banyaknya kebaikan Killua yang sudah di terimanya selama ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya. Ia akan membuat kejutan untuk Killua. Ia mulai tersenyum lalu memikirkan kejutan yang akan ia berikan kepada Killua.

"Kurapika, apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah ayo kita berangkat," Kata Killua pada Kurapika. Kurapika lalu menyelesaikan sarapannya dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ke arah Killua secepat yang ia bisa. Killua tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang," Kata Kurapika. Killua lalu memperbaiki letak syal di leher Kurapika membuat wajah Kurapika merah padam. "Kau tidak pernah menggunakan syal dengan benar, Kurapika," Kata Killua dengan nada mengejek. Kurapika hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

-OoO-

"Ingat minum obatmu, Kurapika. Aku harus ke kantor segera. Aku akn pulang secepatnya," Kata Killua pada Kurapika.

"Tapi Killua, hari ini hari minggu. Apa kau juga harus bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Kurapika dengan raut sedih. Killua lalu menatap Kurapika dan tersenyum.

"Kau manja sekali, Kurapika. Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa berkas lalu pulang. Jadi bertahanlah 2 jam di rumah tanpaku. Aku tahu kau selalu merindukanku. Iya kan?"

Kurapika menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi dan mengambil berkas-berkasmu itu." Killua lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika tiba-tiba teringat akan kejutan yang akan ia buat. Ia bergegas menuju ke dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam yang enak untuk Killua," Kata Kurapika dengan penuh semangat dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia bekerja di dapur. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Killua sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Wah, tampaknya enak," Kata Killua sambil menatap sup yang di buat oleh Kurapika. Kurapika hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyantap makan malamnya bersama Killua.

Setelah selesai, Kurapika merapikan peralatan makan mereka, dan mulai mencuci piring-piring yang telah merka gunakan tadi. Kurapika menyelesaikannya cepat dan langsung bergabung dengan Killua di ruang tengah. Killua menatap singkat Kurapika sambil tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Kurapika mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Killua. Berharap ia dapat membantu pekerjaan Killua.

"Killua, apa aku boleh membantu pekerjaanmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengedit berita yang satu ini?" Tanya Killua dan di balas dengan anggukan dari Kurapika. Mereka bekerja bersama sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Namun berdua memang lebih baik dari pada satu. Akhirnya pekerjaan Killua selesai juga. Kurapika senang dapat membantu Killua.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus minum obat dan tidur," Kata Killua. Kurapika memasang wajah manjanya sekali lagi lalu mengikuti Killua. Mereka lalu kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan segera tidur.

-OoO-

"Kuroro. Ini bekalmu," Kata Kurapika kepada Kuroro. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama Kuroro. Kali ini ia merasa terlalu malas untuk berdesakan di kantin dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya di atap sekolah bersama Kuroro. Entah sejak kapan Kuroro mulai bersikap baik padanya.

"Kuroro, kau belum pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau selalu sendiri?" Tanya Kurapika pada Kuroro. Yang di tanyai lalu tersenyum dan mulai bercerita padanya.

Flashback:

Kuroro mulai menjalin persahabatannya dengan gadis kecil bernama Pika-chan yang baru di kenalnya selam 3 hari belakangan ini. Ia sangat menyukai kehadiran Pika-chan di panti asuhan ini. Tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk sendiri dan bersedih. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Walaupun ia telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya pada usia 7 tahun, namun itu tidak menjadi alasan untuknya merasa sedih. Karena, Pika-chan ada di sana untuk menghiburnya. Karena Pika-chan ada di sana untuk menanggung kesedihan itu bersamannya.

Namun hari tergelap itu datang. Hari ketika kepala panti asuhan membawa seorang ibu muda masuk ke ruang makan di suatu malam. Kepala panti asuhan menceritakan pada kami bahwa ibu muda itu telah mengamati mereka semua selama seminggu. Dan ibu muda itu akan membawa salah seorang dari mereka untuk di angkat sebagai anak. Bahkan ibu muda itu telah menandatangani semua berkas yang ia perlukan untuk mengadopsi anak panti.

Kuroro berdoa dalam hati. Jangan sampai ia memilih Pika-chan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya. Ia baru menghabiskan waktunya seminggu bersama Pika-chan namun perasaan sayang itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Pika-chan sekarang.

End Flashback. . .

"Doaku di kabulkan. Ibu muda itu memang tidak memilih Pika-chan. Tapi ia memilihku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana seandainya bila ibu muda itu memilihku. Aku kembali ke panti asuhan setelah sekian lama tidak mengunjuginya. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Pika-chan namun aku tidak menemukannya di sana," Kata Kuroro menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kurapika yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia seperti mengenal cerita tersebut. Perasaannya merasakan bahwa dirinyalah Pika-chan itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kuroro. Dan kupikir kau tahu itu," Kata Kurapika. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali memberi tahu Kuroro hal yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan teman kecilnya itu. Namun ia belum menemukan cara untuk memberitahukan hal itu pada Kuroro.

"Semenjak aku diangkat anak, aku menjadi anak yang baik. Aku belajar dengan giat karena akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan mewarisi semua harta kekayaan ibu muda itu. Namun tanpa Pika-chan hidupku hancur. Aku merasa ada ruang kosong di dalam hatiku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengisinya lagi selain dirinya. Namun ia sudah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin kau berpikir aku sangat bodoh bahkan terlalu naif merasakan hal seperti itu ketika aku berusia 7 tahun. Namun begitulah kenyataannya," Kata Kuroro lirih. Kesedihan nampak jelas di wajahnya. Kurapika terdiam. 'Bagaimana caraku memberitahu Kuroro hal yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Batin Kurapika.

-OoO-

"Killua, apa kau ingat Kuroro yang kuceritakan padamu? Ternyata dialah Kuroro sahabatku dulu. Aku belum menemukan cara untuk memberitahunya yang sebenarnya," Kata Kurapika pada Killua. Kilua sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lalu? Kau mau memberitahunya?" Tanya Killua pada Kurapika. Ia meninggkalkan pekerjaannya dan menatap mata Kurapika lekat-lekat dengan kelembutan seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja, hanya saja aku belum menemukan caranya. Dan kuharap dapat menemukan caranya secepat mungkin," Kata Kurapika sambil memainkan ujung piyamanya. Killua lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau memang anak yang baik Kurapika," Kata Killua "Kalau kau mau mencoba untuk tidur sekarang."

Kurapika lalu memukul pelan bahu Killua lalu berjalan meninggalkan Killua dan pekerjaannya kemudian beranjak tidur. Killua menatap punggung Kurapika yang berjalan menjauh dari padanya. Ia melihat kerapuhan Kurapika. Kesedihan yang sama yang ia lihat 10 tahun lalu. Alasan mengapa ia bersedia menemani Kurapika yang sedang menangis sendirian.

Flashback:

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Killua pada seorang gadis kecil pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Pika-chan. Killua merogoh sakunya mengambil sapu tangan dan menyodorkannya kepada gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu, "Pakai ini, Pika-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku Pika-chan! Panggil aku Kurapika. Tidak ada orang yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu lagi!" Teriak gadis itu pada Killua. Killua lalu duduk di samping gadis itu dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kurapika. Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kakak," Kata Killua. Kurapika lalu membalas pelukannya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Killua. Itulah awal persahabatan mereka.

Kehadiran Killua dalam hidup Kurapika mulai menghapuskan keberadaan Kuroro di hati Kurapika. Namun tidak sepenuhnya. Setelah kepergian Kuroro, Kurapika sudah tidak pernah lagi dapat menikmati tidur yang nyenyak. Mimpi buruk yang sama selalu terulang. Hal ini berlanjut dan membuahkan insomnia akut pada diri Kurapika. Rasa sayang Killua pada Kurapika membuatnya terpaksa membawa Kurapika pergi pada saat dirinya berusia 14 tahun. Ia terpaksa harus hidup dari nol. Namun, kecerdikan Killua membuatnya dapat lulus dengan cepat dan dapat langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tuntutan pekerjaannya mengharuskannya menghentikan kuliahnya. Namun itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa baginya. Selama ia bisa membuat Kurapika tersenyum kembali.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 selesai. Sends mohon reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Killua memantung tidak percaya ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter. Ia memegang surat pemeriksaan darah milik Kurapika. Matanya membulat sempurna. Keringatnya mengucur. "Dokter, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya?" Tanya Killua pada dokter. Dokter tersenyum dan mulai menuliskan resep bagi Kurapika.

"Berikan saja ini padanya. Ini adalah obat tidur dosis ringan dan vitamin jantung," Kata dokter sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum dokter tidak juga membuat Killua tenang. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat menimpa Kurapika. Ini benar-benar berita buruk! Ia berharap dapat menggantikan posisi Kurapika sekarang. Killua lalu berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter. Setelah berjalan keluar dan mengambil obat, ia bergegas pulang.

Perjalanannya terasa sangat cepat. Kurapika menyambut kedatangan Killua dengan senyumnya seperti biasa. "Selamat datang Killua. Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kurapika ketika melihat raut wajah Killua berubah pesat sepulang dari dokter untuk mengambil hasil tes darahnya. Kurapika mulai merasa tidak enak. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

Killua lalu menarik tangan Kurapika pelan. Memerintahkannya untuk ikut dengannya. Kurapika hanya menurut dan langsung duduk di sofa mengikuti pergerakan Killua. Ia memposisikan dirinya menghadap ke arah Killua, menerima surat dokter yang sekarang telah di sodorkan Killua padanya. Ia membaca surat itu berulang kali namun ia tetap tidak mengerti.

"Jantungmu melemah. Karena darah yang harus ia pompa tidak sesuai dengan jumlah normal yang harus ia pompa. Dan keadaan itu sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras. Aku tidak mau jantungmu bertambah lemah. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak mau kau terlambat tidur," Kata Killua. Kurapika mendengar kekhawatiran yang besar di nada suara Killua.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, Killua. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini," Kata Kurapika menenangkan Killua. Seharusnya ia sedih mendengar berita itu. Seharusnya ia terpukul karena itu. Tapi, ia malah tampak biasa saja. "Ayo kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, Killua," Lanjut Kurapika.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, seperti biasa Kurapika mencuci piring-piring yang telah mereka gunakan. Ia tampak sedikit melamun memikirkan perkataan Killua tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Killua kerepotan lebih dari ini. Tiba-tiba Kurapika terkejut. Killua memeluknya dari belakang. Wajah Kurapika memanas dan degup jantungnya tidak menentu.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, Kurapika. Aku akan berusaha agar kau bisa cepat sembuh," Kata Killua, "Degup jantungmu adalah semangat hidupku."

Wajah Kurapika benar-benar memerah sekarang. Ia lalu segera menyelesaikan piring-piring cuciannya dan berbalik menatap Killua. Sementara Killua sekarang telah melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. "Kalau suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa bertahan?" Kata Kurapika dengan nada bercanda. Ia tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kau tidak bisa bertahan, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi," Balas Killua bercanda. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Kurapika secepatnya.

-OoO-

Kuroro menunggu kehadiran Kurapika sejak tadi namun sosok gadis pirang itu belum juga muncul. Ia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menghubungi Kurapika kembali namun ponselnya di matikan. 'Sial' Umpatnya dalam hati. Perutnya benar-benar keroncongan sekarang namun gadis itu belum juga datang membawakannya bekal seperti biasanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Kurapika datang dengan membawa beberapa kantong makanan. Ia tampak terengah-engah dan langsung duduk di samping Kuroro.

"Ini makananmu," Kata Kurapika dengan nafas yang masih belum beraturan. Ia mengambil obat miliknya dan meminumnya dengan segera. Setelah itu ia mulai memakan bekal miliknya. Ia masih kelelahan. Peluhnya mengucur.

"Obat apa itu?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika. Kurapika lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroro dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Membuatnya tampak sangat konyol. Kuroro lalu tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa. Kurapika menjadi sangat keheranan di buatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroro yang dingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini? Cuma vitamin," Kata Kurapika pada Kuroro. Ia kemudian melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Kuroro memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku harap kau punya waktu sore ini. Karena kau harus menemaniku di sini," Kata Kuroro dengan nada memerintah. Kurapika hanya mengangguk lemah tanda setuju. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain setuju karena Kuroro pasti akan memberikan beribu macam alasan kenapa ia harus menemaninya. Satu alasan yang pasti di katakan olehnya adalah karena Kuroro yang telah menolongnya saat itu.

"Apa aku sudah mengetahui namamu sebelumnya?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika. Pertanyaan itu membuat Kurapika berpikir. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia mulai dekat dengan Kuroro. Namun sampai sekarang ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali pada Kuroro.

"Ah maaf, namaku Kurapika," Jawabnya singkat.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu," Perintah Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Aku hanya anak panti asuhan yang beruntung. Aku bertemu dengan seorang kakak yang usianya terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua dari padaku. Ia membawaku keluar dari panti asuhan ketika aku menginjak usia ke-11 dan membiayaiku sampai saat ini," Kata Kurapika. Ia belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menceritakan kisah 'Pika-chan' pada Kuroro.

-OoO-

Kurapika merapikan kamar Killua dan kamarnya sendiri. Ia membersihkan rumah lalu menyiapkan makan malam. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Karena sore ini ia memiliki janji dengan Kuroro. Ia menghapus keringat yang ada di dahinya. Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Sulit baginya bekerja sekarang ini. Karena kemarin malam ia hanya dapat tidur selama 1 jam. Namun bukan Kurapika kalau ia menjadi bermalas-malasan karena hal itu.

Kurapika memandang jam sekilas dan terkejut melihat jam sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ia berlari menuju ke kamarnya, mandi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan setelah berpakaian ia segera berlari menuju halte bus. Ia berdoa semoga Kuroro tidak memarahinya karena keterlambatannya kali ini. Setelah bus berhenti ia langsung berlari menuju ke atap sekolah. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia sampai di atap dan mendapati Kuroro sedang duduk sendiri seperti biasanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Kata Kurapika pada Kuroro. Namun Kuroro tetap tidak bergeming. Kurapika lalu duduk di sebelah Kuroro. Ia baru menyadari kalau di hadapan Kuroro sekarang terdapat sebuah kue coklat berukuran sedang.

"Kau terlambat. Aku hampir saja menghabiskan kue ini sendiri," Kata Kuroro sambil terus menatap kue yang ada di hadapannya. Kurapika meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Kuroro. "Hari ini ulang tahunku. Kau tahu? Hari ini juga sudah kutetapkan sebagai ulang tahun Pika-chan. Aku harap ia merayakan ulang tahunnya hari ini dengan senyum," Tambah Kuroro.

Kurapika baru menyadari satu hal setelah mendengar pernyataan Kuroro barusan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk belakangan ini. 'Aku melupakan hari penting pemberianmu, Kuroro,' Batin Kurapika.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta kado darimu sekarang?" Tanya Kuroro.

"A-aku?"

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi yang ada di sini sekarang?" Kata Kuroro sambil memutar bola matanya, dengan kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa sekarang. Aku akan membawanya besok. Aku janji," Pinta Kurapika. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kuroro akan meminta kado di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

"Apa artinya kado di hari lain?" Kata Kuroro dengan tatapan yang sengaja di buat sedih. Kurapika lalu tertawa dan mendorong pelan bahu Kuroro.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kurapika. Ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya "Selama masuk akal, aku akan memberikannya padamu," Lanjutnya.

Kuroro tersenyum singkat. "Jangan bergerak dan tutup matamu," Perintah Kuroro. Kurapika berpikir sejenak namun tidak ada hal yang salah dari permintaan Kuroro ia kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi Kuroro. Kurapika merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kuroro menekatkan wajahnya. Dadanya sakit seakan di remas-remas. Ia lalu merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Kuroro menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Semuanya menjadi putih. Ia tidak dapat mengingat kejadian apapun lagi.

-OoO-

Senyum Killua mengembang ketika ia memasuki rumah. Ia membawa sekotak kue dengan hiasan strawbery di atanya. Namun ia sedikit kecewa katika ia tidak mendengar suara Kurapika. 'Biasanya dia langsung menyapaku' Batin Killua. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah dapur namun Kurapika tidak ada di sana. Belum juga ia menemukan Kurapika, ia di kejutkan oleh bunyi telepon rumah. Ia kemudian mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan malas.

"Apa! Dimana dia sekarang? Aku akan segera kesana. Ya, terimakasih," Killua menutup telepon lalu bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit yang di beritahukan padanya tadi di telepon. Ia terlalu syok. Ia tidak sampai pikir kenapa Kurapika bisa ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Killua langsung menuju ke ruangan di mana Kurapika di rawat sekarang. Begitu ia masuk, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Sepertinya dialah yang telah menyelamatkan Kurapika tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Killua pada Kuroro. Pertanyaannya hanya di balas dengan gelengan kepala Kuroro.

"Apa kau yang bernama Kuroro?" Tanya Killua sekali lagi.

"Iya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa pingsan. Aku panik lalu segera menghubungi nomor siapapun yang ada di ponselnya. Beruntung aku menelpon kepada orang yang tepat," Kata Kuroro pada Killua. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, memandangi Kurapika yang terbaring dengan lemah.

"Terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkannya dua kali. Aku sangat mensyukuri hal itu," Kata Killua pada Kuroro. Namun Kuroro hanya diam. Kedua pria itu lalu berbincang-bincang namun tidak berlangsung lama karena dokter tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja dokter?" Tanya Killua pada dokter.

"Tenang saja. Ia tidak apa-apa. Hanya terlalu lelah. Hal itu mengakibatkan jantungnya bekerja dengan tidak stabil selama beberapa saat," Kata dokter tersebut kepada Killua. Setelah itu ia memeriksa denyut jantung Kurapika dan mencatatkannya pada buku kontrolnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia keluar dari ruangan. Kembali ruangan itu menjadi sepi.

"Dia anak yang malang. Harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan sahabatnya di saat yang hampir bersamaan," Kata Killua memecah keheningan. Kuroro merasa pembicaraan ini mulai menarik. Jujur saja ia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Kurapika itu. Dan mengapa ia seakan mengenalnya. Apa Tuhan memang sudah mempertemukan mereka lagi?

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Kuroro pada Killua. Dengan sedikit pertimbangan, akhirnya Killua menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Kurapika.

"Namun sampai sekarang aku juga belum pernah mendengar cerita dari mulutnya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Sejak pertama aku mulai bersahabat dengannya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku memintanya menceritakan masa lalunya," Ucap Killua, "Kecuali ia sendiri yang tiba-tiba ingin menceritakannnya."

"Kau tahu sedikit tentang masa lalunya?" Tanya Kuroro pada Killua. Ia benar-benar penasaran. Kuroro ingin tahu banyak tentang gadis itu. Gadis yang membuatnya teringat akan Pika-chan.

"Tidak banyak. Yang aku tahu, orang tuanya meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat. Paman dan bibinya mewarisi harta, namun ia di buang ke panti asuhan. Ia mulai merasa bahagia bersama sahabatnya namun seminggu kemudian sahabatnya itu harus pergi. Sejak saat itu ia menolak untuk di panggil dengan nama panggilannya," Kata Killua, "Pika-chan"

Mata Kuroro membelalak. Ia tidak percaya semua ini. Banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Kenapa Pika-chan tinggal bersama pria ini? Apa ia tidak mengenalnya lagi? Kalau dia mengingat Kuroro, mengapa ia merahasiakannya? Pertanyaan itu lenyap ketika ia mendengar suara Pika-channya.

Kuroro melihat Killua menghampiri Pika-chan cepat. Namun ia sendiri masih tetap berjalan dengan santai. 'Aku harus bersyukur ia berada bersama orang yang sangat baik,' Batin Kuroro.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kaoru Hiiyama: Thanks reviewnya. Sends senang banget ada senior yang bersedia ngreview ficnya sends.

Reiyana: Thanks udah di review. Sends akan berusaha update secepatnya.

Whitypearl: Thanks udh di review. Jujur sends senang banget kalau ada senior-senior yg review. (OwO)(

Akhir kata, Sends cuma mau ngemis review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Kuroro memandang langit biru yang terpampang di hadapannya. Menunggu Kurapika yang selalu membawakan bekal untuknya. Tapi untuk kali ini ia pasti akan memaklumi bila Kurapika tidak datang untuknya. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu dan mungkin saja keaadaannya belum pulih seutuhnya. Kuroro tersenyum pahit menghadapi kenyataan yang harus di hadapinya sekarang. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Pika-chan, namun ia harus melihatnya menderita.

"Kuroro!"

Kuroro lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Kurapika berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil membawa makanan untuknya seperti biasanya. Kuroro benar-benar tersenyum bahagia sekarang. Belum pernah ia tersenyum sebahagia ini sejak meninggalkan Pika-chan di panti asuhan. Kini, senyum bahagianya kembali menampakkan diri.

Kurapika langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Kuroro seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia lalu memberikan bekal Kuroro beserta sebungkus biskuit coklat. Kuroro mengangkat bungkus biskuit coklat itu hingga tepat berada di depan matanya. Ia memandang biskuit itu dengan heran.

"Ini untuk apa?" Tanya Kuroro dengan wajah bingung. Kurapika lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Aku belum sempat memberimu hadiah apa-apa, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai. Tapi yang aku tahu, semua orang suka coklat," Kata Kurapika menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kuroro namun dengan segera ia lalu kembali fokus ke bekal makan siangnya.

Kuroro memegang saku kirinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ragu. Ia tidak dapat memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa sangat bodoh. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Kurapika yang sekarang telah membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan berdiri hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kuroro," Kata Kurapika sambil melambaikan tangan. Lalu membalikkan badannya berjalan perlahan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan lantai 6 sekolah.

Kuroro langsung berdiri dan memegang lengan kecil Kurapika. Membuat si empunya lengan menoleh keheranan. Kuroro lalu merasa saku kirinya dan mengeluarkan kotak persegi panjang dengan pita berwarna biru muda. Kurapika masih belum mengerti namun ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menerima kotak tersebut.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Pika-chan," Kata Kuroro. Kurapika lalu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kurapika lalu berterimakasih kepada Kuroro.

'Dari mana ia tahu?' Batin Kurapika.

Kuroro lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kurapika, lalu memeluknya erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Saking eratnya pelukan Kuroro, Kurapika merasa sesak. Namun ia tetap tidak melawan sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku tersiksa tanpamu? Aku merindukanmu, Kurapika," Kata Kuroro tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Jantung Kuroro berdetak dengan keras dan cepat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kuroro," Ujar Kurapika. Kuroro lalu menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dan menatap mata Kurapika lekat-lekat, sementara kedua tangan Kuroro yang tadinya di lingkarkan pada pinggang Kurapika kini berpindah ke bahu Kurapika. Kedua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan. Seakan terhanyut pada sepasang mata yang tengah mereka tatap.

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya. Sekali lagi ia sukses mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika. Jantung Kurapika berdetak cepat dan tidak menentu. Ini memang bukan lagi ciuman pertamanya, karena beberapa hari yang lalu Kuroro telah menciumnya. Hanya saja ia merasa berbeda kali ini. Karena sekarang Kuroro menciumnya sebagai Pika-chan.

-OoO-

Killua melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal hari ini. Killua berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kurapika hari ini. Ia bergegas membereskan rumah, dan mandi. Ia ingin membuat Kurapika senang. Karena Kurapikalah prioritas utamanya sekarang. Kurapikalah yang telah mengisi relung hatinya. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri, Killua lalu menunggu Kurapika di ruang tengah.

"Aku pulang," Kata Kurapika ketika memasuki rumah. Killua tentu saja menjadi sangat senang di buatnya. Killua lalu menghampiri Kurapika yang kini tengah melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kita akan pergi ke pesta," Kata Killua pada Kurapika. Kurapika lalu mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Senyum Killua mengembang dan ia kembali menunggu di ruang tengah.

-OoO-

"Killua, katanya kita akan ke pesta. Tapi, di mana pestanya?" Tanya Kurapika kepada Killua saat mereka memasuki restoran Italia mewah dengan interior antik. Killua tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk duduk. Killua lalu mengambil tempat di samping Kurapika. Jujur saja, malam ini Kurapika tampak sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun hitam miliknya.

"Pestanya ya? Oh, aku lupa memberitahukannya kepadamu. Ini adalah pesta ulang tahunmu yang sempat tertunda," Jawab Killua santai seperti biasanya. Kurapika hanya tersipu malu dan merasakan panas di pipinya yang putih.

Pelayan lalu mengantarkan makanan yang ternyata telah di pesan sebelumnya oleh Killua. Menjadikan malam itu benar-benar menjadi malam pesta yang sempurna, diiringi dengan musik yang memanjakan telinga. Pencahayaan restoran ini juga sengaja di buat agar remang-remang namun di tiap meja di sediakan lilin agar menambah kesan romantis.

"Buatmu," Kata Killua sambil memberikan hadiah dengan kotak kecil berwarna merah kepada Kurapika. Killua lalu mengangkat sedikit pergelangan tangan Kurapika dan mengeluarkan isi dari kotak tersebut. Kurapika tidak dapat menahan harunya ketika melihat hadiah dari Killua yaitu cincin emas dengan ukiran indah di atasnya. Killua lalu membantu Kurapika dengan langsung memasangkannya pada jari tengah Kurapika.

"Killua, kenapa kau tidak memasangkannya di jari manis?" Tanya Kurapika pada Killua, namun di balas dengan senyum usil dari Killua.

"Yah, tentu saja. Karena aku akan memasangkannya di jari manismu ketika kita menikah nanti. Jadi untuk saat ini aku hanya akan memasangkannya di jari tengahmu. Atau kau mau kita menikah sekarang?"

Kurapika tertawa mendengar gurauan Killua. Ia benar-benar beruntung. Walaupun telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia tidak kekurangan cinta kasih dan perhatian. Kurapika menatap cincin pemberian Killua. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"Cantik sekali," Gumam Kurapika. Walau telah memperkecil volume suaranya, Killua masih tetap dapat mendengar gumaman Kurapika, dan membalasnya kembali dengan bercanda.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku lembur 1 minggu untuk membeli cincin itu," Kembali, tawa mereka meledak karena gurauan Killua.

"Terimakasih, Killua," Kata Kurapika di sertai dengan senyumnya. Senyum manis yang membuat Killua jatuh hati padanya. Senyum manis yang memikat Killua. Killua merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak teratur. Killua lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kurapika.

"Tutup matamu," Pinta Killua pada Kurapika, dan langsung di turuti oleh Kurapika. Killua lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kurapika. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Killua lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap mata Kurapika dan kemudian tersenyum.

-OoO-

"Kurapika sekarang kau harus tidur. Besok kita akan ke rumah sakit. Kau ingat bukan? Besok adalah hari Minggu," Kata Killua mengingatkan Kurapika. Killua lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Kurapika, sementara Kurapika tekah berbaring di ranjangnya. "Segeralah tidur," Lanjut Killua, seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan kamar Kurapika, namun genggaman tangan yang di rasakannya mencegah Killua beranjak dari kamar itu. Iapun kembali duduk di tepi ranjang Kurapika.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang," Pinta Kurapika. Killua lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Kurapika. Kurapika lalu memposisikan dirinya agar dapat duduk dengan baik di ranjangnya.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sampai aku tertidur," Kata Kurapika. Killua kembali mengangguk dan membantu Kurapika agar dapat kembali berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Killua lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Dan kembali mencium bibir Kurapika, namun kali ini ciumannya berbalas. Killua lalu melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu," Kata Killua sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Killua," Kata Kurapika dan setelah itu langsung memposisikan dirinya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sementara Killua duduk di sebelahnya. Menemani Kurapika hingga ia benar-benar tidur dengan pulas. Killua lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kamar Kurapika. 'Seandainya aku tahu dengan menemanimu setiap malam kau akan tidur dengan pulas, hal itu akan ku lakukan sejak dulu' Batin Killua.

Killua lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia harus segera beristirahat agar bisa menemani Kurapika ke rumah sakit besok. Ia berharap pemeriksaan kali ini akan membawa kabar baik baginya dan buka membawa kabar buruk. Mudah baginya untuk tidur sekarang, karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Reiyana: Thanks sudah di review sekali lagi

Kaoru Hiiyama: Thanks sudah di review sekali lagi

Sends tetap minta masukan dari para pembaca sekalian. Please klik tombol review di bawah ini


	6. Chapter 6

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Kurapika membuka matanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia benar-benar tidak tahu ia sekarang berada di mana, namun aroma menusuk dari obat-obatan langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Kurapika lalu memandang ke sekitarnya. Sepertinya ia sekarang berada di kamar inap seperti biasanya. Ia kemudian mendengus sebal menyadari bahwa sepertinya ia kembali pingsan sehingga ia harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Kurapika lalu kembali menutup matanya, lalu mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Nihil, tidak satupun yang ia ingat.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika lalu dengan segera membuka matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Suara yang benar-benar di kenalinya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Namun, kemudian ia kembali berbaring setelah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya belum cukup kuat untuk duduk sekarang.

"Aku sangat senang kau sudah sadar. Aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama karena aku harus kembali bekerja, dan kurasa kau mengerti hal itu," Kata Killua menjelaskan pada Kurapika. Kurapika lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Killua. Aku bisa memanggil suster kalau aku butuh sesuatu," Kata Kurapika menenangkan Killua. "Kau bisa meninggalkanku disini. Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja," Lanjutnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Beristirahatlah, Kurapika," Kata Killua lalu beranjak pergi. Kurapika memandangi punggung Killua yang berjalan keluar ruangan. Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu, Kurapika lalu menutup matanya kembali, dan mencoba untuk tidur. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat yang memuakkan ini. Ia paling benci bila harus menghabiskan waktu berharganya di rumah sakit. Belum beberapa menit ia menutup matanya, Kurapika membuka kembali matanya karena mendengar bunyi pintu di buka.

"Hai, Kurapika," Kata Kuroro memasuki ruangan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Kurapika. "Kau sudah baikan?" Tambahnya.

"Ku rasa begitu. Terima kasih Kuroro," Kata Kurapika. Ia melihat penampilan Kuroro hari ini. Tampaknya ada yang berbeda, namun ia belum tahu apa perbedaannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa tinggal serumah dengan pria bernama Killua itu?" Tanya Kuroro dengan wajah penuh selidik. Hal itu membuat Kurapika sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa sebal dengan nada suara Kuroro, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro dengan baik.

"Karena ia membawaku keluar panti asuhan. Aku pikir aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu, Kuroro, dan ak-"

"Ya, kau pernah menceritakannya. Sekarang aku bertanya kepadamu dalam arti lain Kurapika. Aku melihatnya menciummu beberapa waktu yang lalu," Kata Kuroro menginterupsi kalimat Kurapika. Sontak, amarah Kurapika melonjak. Ia tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu? Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," Kata Kurapika membela dirinya.

"Apa? Tidak ada yang salah? Kau tidak memahami perasaanku, Kurapika! Aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu!" Kata Kuroro tidak kalah.

"Ya, dan kau yang lebih dulu meninggalkanku! Menghancurkan perasaanku, membuatku insomnia, dan membuat luka mendalam di hatiku," Kata Kurapika, namun kali ini dengan sedikit lebih meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kuroro bisa membentaknya seperti ini. Ia tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Kuroro, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin memahaminya. "Aku pikir, aku masih bisa memberimu kesempatan. Aku masih menjadi temanmu sampai akhirnya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh, Kuroro," Kata Kurapika lalu mulai terisak. Ia mulai menangis.

Air mata Kurapika seakan menjadi tamparan keras di wajah Kuroro. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah membuat Kurapika terluka. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali dan menghembuskannya. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjanjak meninggalkan ruangan Kurapika. Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar, yaitu kata maaf. Kurapika tidak menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kuroro.

-OoO-

Suara derap langkah membangunkan Kurapika dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia merasa segar setelah bangun. Ia lalu melihat Killua datang bersama beberapa orang dokter dan perawat. Senyum Kurapika mengembang ketika melihat Killua.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kurapika?" Tanya Killua. Beberapa perawat lalu memandang Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Kurapika lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Killua lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kurapika.

"Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu berangkat ke sekolah. Tinggallah di rumah dan beristirahatlah, dokter akan membuat surat untukmu. Kau harus istirahat total selama beberapa hari," Kata Killua di sertai dengan anggukan dari dokter yang tengah berdiri di belakang Killua. Kurapika merasa senang karena itu. Alasannya, karena ia jadi tidak perlu bertemu dengan Kuroro di sekolah. Ia masih belum bisa memaafkan Kuroro.

Kurapika lalu melihat dokter dan perawat keluar meninggalkan ruangan setelah mencatat perkembangan kondisinya, dan memberinya obat. Kurapika lalu menghela nafasnya berat. Killua lalu menghampiri Kurapika dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kurapika lalu memandang ke arah Kuroro lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang besok. Aku juga sudah mengambil cuti selama 3 hari untuk merawatmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Leorio tidak akan membuatku di pecat hanya karena cuti 3 hari," Kata Killua kepada Kurapika. Gurauan Killua kembali membuat Kurapika tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Killua," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kau mau lihat majalah baru terbitanku? Aku berhasil mengedit semua ini hanya dalam waktu 3 minggu. Hebat bukan?" Tanya Killua sambil memberikan sebuah majalah kepada Kurapika. Kurapika tampak membolak-balikkan halaman majalah itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Lumayan," Gumam Kurapika. Killua lalu tersenyum bangga mengengar pujian Kurapika. "Oh, jadi karena kau berhasil mengedit ini semua dalam waktu 3 minggu, Leorio lalu mengizinkanmu cuti selama tiga hari?" Tanya Kurapika.

Killua tersenyum malu. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa kejadian itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia lalu berdiri dan mulai mengemasi barang-barang Kurapika yang harus ia bawa pulang besok. Setelah selesai, ia kembali duduk di samping Kurapika.

"Killua, apa aku tampak lebih kurus sekarang?" Tanya Kurapika. Killua lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Kurapika dengan tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau akan normal kembali setelah sembuh. Lagi pula, nafsu makanmu selalu besar," Kata Killua dengan senyumnya. Sekali lagi Kurapika tertawa dibuatnya. "Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur, aku ingin pagi cepat datang dan pulang ke rumah," Kata Killua melanjutkan.

-OoO-

Killua membantu Kurapika untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Kurapika, dan mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kurapika langsung memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia merasa malas untuk langsung berbaring sekarang. Seakan sadar dengan hal itu, Killua langsung memposisikan bantal agar Kurapika dapat bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Kau bisa bersandar saja kalau kau tidak ingin berbaring," Kata Killua lembut. Kurapika lalu mengangguk perlahan dan langsung menyandarkan badannya. Sedangkan Killua sekarang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat lalu kemudian tawa mereka meledak tanpa alasan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Killua namun hanya di balas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bel dan dengan serempak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Kurapika yang tertutup. "Beristirahatlah dulu. Aku akan membuka pintu," Kata Killua. Kurapika lalu tersenyum singkat. Kurapika tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus di perbuatnya kala itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bosan dan kesepian. Matanya lalu melihat sebuah benda kecil kotak yang mungkin akan menghiburnya. Ia kemudian bergerak sedikit untuk mengambil ponsel Killua yang di tinggalkannya di atas meja.

Kurapika membuka kumpulan foto milik Killua. Sepertinya Killua adalah seseorang yang sangat rapi. Kesimpulan itu diambil Kurapika ketika melihat foto-foto Killua yang di susun sedemikian rupa, di kelompokkan berdasarkan jenis, dan di susun berdasarkan waktu pengambilannya. Kurapika melihat satu folder yang menurutnya menarik lalu membukanya. 'My secret angel' Batin Kurapika. "Bukannya ini nama permainan?" Ledeknya lalu kemudian menekan tombol Ok. Kurapika tersenyum melihat foto-fotonya tersusun dengan rapi di sana. Walaupun ada beberapa yang di ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi hasilnya tidak buruk. 'Mungkin ini kelebihan wartawan ya?' Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran iseng muncul di benaknya. Ia membuka pesan masuk Killua. Ia melihat pesan-pesan darinya sendiri di sana kemudian tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Killua sedemikian sibuknya sampai tidak sempat menghapus pesan-pesan darinya. Ia kemudian melihat satu nomor asing yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu. Matanya membelalak. Ia tidak menyangka apa isi dari pesan tersebut.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menandakan seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Ia lalu berpaling dari ponsel Killua dan melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia lalu melihat Killua datang bersama Leorio. "Hai Kurapika. Kau sudah baikan bukan? Pasti Killua telah menjagamu dengan baik. Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati dengan lelaki mesum seperti dia," Kata Leorio ketika memasuki kamar Kurapika. Killua lalu menatap tajam Leorio lalu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kurapika. Ia melihat Kurapika sekarang tertawa karena gurauan Leorio.

"Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia datang untuk menjengukku, Leorio. Kau sangat baik," Kata Kurapika kepada Leorio. Leorio hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian langsung berpamitan karena tugas-tugas di kantornya masih menumpuk.

"Aku pulang dulu Kurapika. Semoga cepat sembuh," Kata Leorio sambil meninggalkan kamar Kurapika. "Kau tinggallah di sini menemani Kurapika. Aku bisa sendiri, Killua," Kata Leorio lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar Kurapika. Killua lalu menatap Kurapika yang sekarang tersenyum lirih.

"Killua, maukah kau mendekat kepadaku?" Tanya Kurapika. Killua langsung mendekat kepadanya dan duduk di samping Kurapika. Ia sedikit kebingungan ketika melihat Kurapika memainkan jari-jari tangannya, sama seperti waktu ia sedih dulu. Kurapika dengan cepat memeluk Killua dan langsung terisak. Tangisnya pecah seketika. Killua yang masih kebingungan hanya membalas pelukan Kurapika.

"Jangan biarkan mereka membawaku pergi, Killua," Kata Kurapika. Otak Killua langsung berjalan dengan cepat dan menganggukkan kepalanya di tengah pelukannya, seakan mengerti maksud dari Kurapika.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi bersama mereka. Sampai saat ini aku masih menyelidiki apakah mereka memang keluargamu atau hanya mengaku sebagai keluargamu," Kata Killua. Kurapika menjauhkan dirinya dari Killua sedikit dan langsung mencium bibir Killua. Killua sedikit terpenjat terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya Kurapika berinisiatif intuk menciumnya. Ia lalu membalas ciuman Kurapika.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Kurapika. Karena aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu,"

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kay inizaki-chan: Thanks sudah mau baca dan review. Ah nggak juga. Sends bisa buat fic seperti ini faktornya juga karena banyak baca fic senior. Karya Kay juga sering Sends baca. Bangus banget loh. Cuma jarang Sends review soalnya sudah oke banget. #diTabok

Kaoru Hiiyama: Iya, memang awalnya Sends bikin begitu. Sends aja kadang nggak mengerti #plak.

Tapi Sends akan buat lebih bagus lagi. Biar pembaca tidak kebingungan. Thanks reviewnya.

Reiyana: Sends juga bingung #Ngeek. Nanti Sends perjelas deh. *plak* Thanks sudah mau review. Sampai sekarang Sends sebenarnya bingung Kurapika mau di pasangin sama siapa.

Akhir kata, kembali Sends ngemis review dari para pembaca.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Kurapika duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Melihat kedua orang yang sekarang mengaku adalah keluarganya. Walaupun sulit untuk di percaya, tapi ia harus percaya. Karena ia memiliki bukti yang sangat kuat. Ia memiliki beberapa album foto milik ibunya dan beberapa bukti-bukti kuat lainnya. Kurapika hanya tersenyum melihat foto-foto ibunya ketika masih kecil. Ia tidak percaya dapat melihat foto ibunya lagi, ia bahkan tidak percaya bahwa ia dapat bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi setelah sekian lama ia 'terlupakan' oleh keluarganya.

"Kami sudah mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun. Kami dulunya tinggal di New York dan langsung pindah kemari untuk merawatmu ketika mendengar peristiwa itu. Tapi kami tidak menemukanmu. Kata orang kau tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang letaknya berada jauh dari kota. Setelah kami berhasil mengumpulkan semua informasi dan berhasil menemukan panti asuhan itu, kau sudah meninggalkan panti itu. Kami akhirnya terus mencari dan mencari, tapi kami tidak menemukanmu. Untunglah beberapa waktu lalu kami melihatmu di sebuat restoran mewah bersama seorang pemuda," Kata seorang ibu yang usianya telah paruh baya dengan panjang lebar. Kurapika hanya mendengarkannya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Ia benar-benar sudah percaya sekarang, tapi wanita di depannya itu tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan kenangan masa lalunya. "Kami lalu berusaha melacak keberadaan pemuda itu, dan akhirnya kami dapat bertemu denganmu lagi," Kata wanita itu melanjutkan.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis kepada bibinya. Setelah itu pamannya langsung angkat bicara. "Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal di sini, karena kami mengerti kau sudah berkeluarga. Tapi kami akan selalu ada untukmu kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Anggap saja kami adalah orang tuamu. Tempatmu mengadu kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu," Kata paman Kurapika. Killua yang duduk di samping Kurapika lalu menahan tawanya.

"Tapi paman, kami belum-"

"Sudahlah. Pasangan baru memang selalu masih malu. Paman dan bibi akan mengurus semua surat-surat warisan dari ayahmu. Pengacara akan membawa surat-surat yang harus kau tanda tangani besok. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu Kurapika," Kata paman Kurapika menginterupsi. Paman dan bibinya langsung berdiri hendak meninggalkan rumah Kurapika, tanpa membawa pulang album-album yang tadi di bawa serta untuk meyakinkan Kurapika. Keadaan Kurapika yang belum sehat betul mengharuskan paman dan bibinya untuk datang berkunjung. Namun mereka sepertinya tidak keberatan untuk itu.

Killua dan Kurapika lalu mengantar kepergian paman dan bibinya sampai ke depan. Setelah melihat mobil mereka pergi, Killua dan Kurapika segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku senang, mereka tidak membawaku pergi," Kata Kurapika kepada Killua.

"Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari yang kau rasakan," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Kurapika," Kurapika lalu mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Killua memandangi punggung Kurapika yang berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan ia menuju ke arah dapur dan membuat makan malam. Entah mengapa Killua hari ini terkesan aneh dan lebih sering melamun. 'Aku harus siap untuk itu,' Gumamnya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-OoO-

"Kurapika!" Panggil Kuroro ketika ia melihat Kurapika di lorong sekolah. Sontak saja murid-murid perempuan yang ada di sana memalingkan wajahnya melihat sang idola memanggil Kurapika dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Kurapika yang di panggil hanya melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kuroro yang merasa teracuhkan dengan segera menyusul Kurapika dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kurapika.

"Permisi Kuroro-san, kau menghalangi jalanku," Kata Kurapika sambil memberi penekanan pada kata san. Kuroro benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kurapika benar-benar berperilaku seakan-akan tidak pernah mengenal Kuroro. Kurapika lalu berjalan santai melewati Kuroro. Kuroro hanya dapat memperhatikannya dari jauh. Namun sebelum Kurapika berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang lumayan keras. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Kurapika."

Kini para murid-murid perempuan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kuroro senpai yang di idolakan mereka mengalami penolakan tegas dari seorang gadis. Kuroro lalu berbalik meninggalkan kerumunan gadis yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

-OoO-

Kurapika memasuki ruang musik yang sepi dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim. Ia benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin memperlakukan Kuroro seperti itu. Dalam keheningan, ia kemudian mendengar suara langkah orang mendekati ruang musik itu. Ia lalu bersembunyi di balik sebuah meja besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah yakin bahwa ia tidak mungkin terlihat, ia lalu mendengar langkah itu memasuki ruangan dan menyalakan lampu. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu, ia mendengar bunyi bel masuk. 'Bagaimana caraku bisa keluar sekarang?' Batin Kurapika menjerit. Ia kemudian bergerak dengan perlahan hendak melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang musik. Matanya membelalak sempurna melihat orang yang memasuki ruang musik itu adalah Kuroro.

Kurapika tidak menyangka langkahnya akan membawanya kedalam bencana besar. Ia harus berada di ruang musih bersama Kuroro dan dengan terpaksa ia harus bolos di pelajaran kimia. Di tengah keresahannya, ia mendengar bunyi piano. Lagu-lagu yang di mainkan Kuroro sangat lembut namun terdengar dalam dan menenangkan. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kuroro bisa memainkan piano sebaik ini sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kurapika berbunyi. Kuroro lalu menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Siapa di sana? Keluarlah," Kata Kuroro. Namun dengan tidak melepaskan pandangannya kepada grand piano besar yang tadi ia mainkan. Kurapika lalu keluar dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf Kuro-," Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi pintu di kunci dari luar. Kurapika panik setengah mati. Kuroro hanya tersenyum jahil lalu kembali memainkan pianonya. Namun kali ini lagu yang di mainkan oleh Kuroro terdengar lembut. Kurapika mengutuk orang yang mengunci ruangan itu dalam hati lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Kuroro.

"Kau mau minta maaf padaku soal menguntit atau karena masalah kita yang waktu itu?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada jahil. Kurapika merasa kemarahannya sudah mulai mereda. Lagi pula ia tidak berniat untuk mencari pertengkaran sementara ia terkunci di sini bersama Kuroro.

"Aku tidak ingin meminta maaf apapun selain karena secara tidak sengaja 'menguntit'mu bermain piano," Kata Kurapika. Kuroro lalu berhenti memainkan piano dan langsung menatap Kurapika lembut.

"Kau sudah tidak marah? Lucu sekali," Kata Kuroro lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Kurapika kebingungan di buatnya. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah serius. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kurapika. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dengan tiba-tiba membentakmu saat itu," Katanya dengan penuh penyesalan. Kurapika lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Permintaan maaf di terima," Jawab Kurapika dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Kurapika tidak bertampang sembab kerana habis menangis tadi. Ia bahkan sudah hampir lupa bahwa ia tadi sedang menangis ketika Kuroro datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya kita akan terjebak di sini untuk beberapa jam," Kata Kuroro sambil melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena bapak-bapak pemegang kunci tadi lupa memberikan kunci ruangan padaku. Sementara ia akan pergi ke rapat guru," Kata Kuroro. Kurapika menemukan beberapa kata janggal di sana.

"Tunggu dulu. Memberikan kunci? Berarti kau sudah sering ke sini?" Tanya Kurapika penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah sering bolos saat pelajaran Matematika dan juga Kimia. Itu sangat menyenangkan," Jawab Kuroro sambil tertawa. Kurapika lalu mencibir tak jelas kemudian terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi, apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Kuroro dengan senyum jahilnya. Seakan mereka tidak pernah punya masalah sebelumnya.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi menurutku itu mustahil," Jawab Kurapika sambil tertawa. Ia benar-benar menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat ketika bercanda bersama Kuroro.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Asal kau memberikanku kesempatan itu," Kata Kuroro balik. Namun kali ini dengan wajah yang lebih serius.

"Biar waktu yang menentukan semuanya," Jawab Kurapika singkat. Kurapika merasa perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan sekarang. Ia bersyukur masalahnya dengan Kuroro telah selesai. Ia sekarang hanya berpikir sampai kapan ia harus terkurung di sini. Teman-temannya pasti mematikan ponselnya saat belajar hingga ia harus menunggu sampai pelajaran selesai untuk menghubungi temannya. Kurapika lalu mengambil ponselnya mengingat tadi ada satu pesan masuk yang belum sempat ia buka. Ia menekan tombol Ok di ponselnya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut melihat pesan yang masuk tersebut.

-OoO-

Killua menunggu Kurapika sedari tadi. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menghentikan debaran yang tidak karuan tersebut. Ia telah menunggu kurapika lebih dari 15 menit namun Kurapika belum juga tiba. Killua memandang ke sekeliling restoran, mencari-cari sosok Kurapika yang dari tadi di tunggunya. Namun nihil. Ia belum menemukan tanda-tanda kedatangan Kurapika.

"Booom!"

Suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang Killua mengagetkannya. Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara gadis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya melihat Kurapika yang dengan tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dari belakang. Kurapika lalu dengan cepat duduk di hadapan Killua. Killua melihat keseluruhan pakaian Kurapika dari atas ke bawah.

"Cantik sekali. Seperti biasanya," Kata Killua "Tidak percuma aku menunggu lama."

"Terima kasih Killua," Jawab Kurapika malu. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Setelah memesan makanan, Kurapika dan Killua terdiam sesaat. Entah mengapa Killua merasa lebih canggung sekarang.

"Kurapika, tidak lama lagi kau akan lulus bukan?" Tanya Killua pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan. Killua tersenyum melihat Kurapika.

"Ada apa Killua?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku..." Kata-kata Killua terhenti. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Ia lalu menarik pelan tangan kiri Kurapika. Ia lalu memindahkan cincin yang dulu di berikannya ke jari manis Kurapika. "Kurapika, setelah kau lulus nanti, menikahlah denganku."

Wajah Kurapika benar-benar memerah sekarang. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sambil tersipu malu. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, seakan tidak berani memandang wajah Killua.

"Ini pesanan anda, silahkan di nikmati," Kata seorang pelayan dengan senyum ramahnya kemudian meninggalkan Killua dan Kurapika. Mereka mulai menyantap makan malam mereka. Diam. Hanya itu yang menyelimuti mereka dari tadi. Diam, di dalam kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang mencintaiku, Killua?" Tanya Kurapika memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau juga mencintainya?" Tanya Killua balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Kalau misalnya aku juga mencintainya?" Tanya Kurapika dengan senyum jahil, lalu tertawa.

Killua lalu ikut tertawa bersama Kurapika lalu kembali fokus kepada topik pembicaraan, "Kalau kau sampai mencintai orang lain, aku akan memastikan bahwa aku akan merebutmu kembali dari orang itu," Jawab Killua santai. Namun jawaban itu berhasil membuat wajah Kurapika kembali merona.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kay inizaki-chan: Sends sering bikin typo di mana-mana. Untuk semua pembaca, terkhusus Kay, Sends minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk ketidak nyamanan ini #dor Thanks sudah review.

Airin Aizawa: Thanks sudah review. Sends juga kurang tahu soalnya Kurapika jarang curhat ke Sends #ditendang

Reiyana: Thanks sdh d review sekali lagi. Sends akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini secepat mungkin. Berhubung minggu ini tugas-tugas Sends tidak terlalu banyak #curhat

M404: Thanks sdh d review. Syukur banget kalau ada yang suka fic gajenya Sends.

Sends akan mencoba mengurangi typo yang berserakan di mana-mana *plak* Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah bersedia membaca. Silahkan tinggalkan review anda #Dijitak


	8. Chapter 8

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Kurapika menatap Killua dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya menerima penghargaan atas kelulusannya. Ia sadar bahwa semua ini juga merupakan bantuan dari Killua. Ia mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh kepala sekolah dan dengan segera berjalan menuju panggung. Ia menerima piagam dan segera bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang sudah menerima piagam. Kurapika melihat Killua tersenyum kepadanya dari jauh sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Tanpa sadar, pipinya mulai memanas.

Setelah seluruh rangkaian acara selesai, Killua mengantarkan Kurapika pulang. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Entah mengapa. Ia melihat mata biru Kurapika yang tampak berbinar memandangi penghargaanya. Killua lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika. Tingkah laku Kurapika selalu dapat berhasil membuat senyumnya mengembang. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Killua mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia tampak terburu-buru. Killua berkonsentrasi memandangi jalan di depannya. Ia kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya sebal ketika melihat kemacetan yang ada di depan. Ia sedikit kecewa, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Mobilnya lalu berjalan perlahan karena kemacetan yang sangat parah itu. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kemudian membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah lorong untuk memutar. Setidaknya, dengan memutar ia akan lebih cepat sampai ke tujuannya.

Kurapika memandangi Killua yang dari tadi tampak terburu-buru. Kurapika merasa ekspresi Killua sekarang ini sangat lucu. Walau tergesa-gesa, tapi sesekali ia tersenyum. Seandainya saja ia berani memotret Killua pada saat seperti ini, ia pasti sudah akan melakukannya dari tadi. Namun ia tetap saja tidak berani melakukan hal itu walaupun ia tahu kecil kemungkinan kalau Killua akan marah hanya gara-gara itu. Kurapika lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memotret Killua. Hanya saja ia tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Killua. Ia benar-benar senang melihat ekspresi Killua sekarang. Kurapika lalu terkejut ketika melihat Killua menatapnya sekilas.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajahku yang tampan ini," Kata Killua menyombongkan diri. Kurapika tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Yah, dan kurasa pria tampan itu sangat tergila-gila pada seorang gadis biasa sehingga tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dan hanya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan," Kata Kurapika dengan nada mengejek. Kurapika lalu melihat ekspresi Killua yang benar-benar memalukan. Wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kita tidak berjalan tanpa tujuan, Kurapika. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau lihat saja nanti," Kata Killua sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah sekarang. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Kurapika sudah terlanjur melihatnya dan tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

Killua lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah bridal yang cukup besar. Killua lalu berjalan memutar dan membukakan pintu untuk Kurapika. Setelah itu, mereka melangkah masuk bersama-sama ke dalam bridal tersebut.

"Hai, Killua. Lama tidak berjumpa. Kapan terkhir kali kita bertemu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan tatapan mata tajam kepada Killua. Walaupun tatapannya tajam, tapi sikapnya sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Ia tersenyum kepada Killua dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Killua dan Kurapika.

"Hai, Machi. Apa kau sudah lupa kedatanganku 3 bulan yang lalu? Apa pesananku sudah selesai kau buat?" Tanya Killua kepada gadis bernama Machi itu. Gadis cantik berambut ungu itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Killua untuk ikut dengannya. Killua dan Kurapika dengan segera mengikuti langkah Machi memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang ada di lantai 2.

Kurapika melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sangat besar dan di kelilingi dengan cermin. Karpet tebal berwarna abu-abu membuat ruangan itu tampak semakin elegan. Di sana terdapat dua buah lemari besar yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan. Kurapika dan Killua lalu berjalan menuju ke bagian tengah ruangan tersebut. Sementara gadis bernama Machi membuka salah satu lemari besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, ini gadis yang selama ini membuatmu tergila-gila sehingga kau menolak semua gadis sewaktu SMA yang menyatakan cinta padamu?" Tanya Machi sambil terus mencari gaun di lemari.

"Ya," Jawab Killua singkat. Killua lalu menggandeng tangan Kurapika dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di satu sofa yang telah di sediakan di ruangan itu.

"Ini pesananmu Killua. Silahkan mencobanya dulu di ruang ganti," Kata Machi sambil memberikan satu stel tuksedo putih bersih kepada Killua. Sementara ia memegang gaun putih di tangan kanannya dan mengajak Kurapika menuju ke ruang ganti wanita.

Kurapika mengikuti langkah Machi menuju ke salah satu ruang ganti. Ia tidak dapat menahan debaran yang tidak beraturan di dalam dirinya. Wajahnya merona. Killua membawanya ke sebuah bridal untuk mencoba gaun pengantin. Machi lalu mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk mengenakan gaun putih yang ia pilih tadi dan membantu Kurapika untuk memakainya.

"Jangan malu seperti itu. Killua benar-benar sangat mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu," Kata Machi ketika melihat rona merah tipis di wajah Kurapika. Ia lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Kurapika mengenakan gaun putih yang berhiaskan manik-manik indah. Kurapika tampak sangat manis dan anggun dengan gaun itu. "Kurasa Killua tidak salah memilihmu menjadi pendampingnya," Lanjut Machi dan membuat wajah Kurapika lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

Kurapika lalu keluar dari ruang ganti dengan perlahan. Gaun panjangnya menghambat langkah kakinya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke depan cermin yang ada di luar ruang ganti. Ia melihat Killua memakai tuksedo putihnya. Wajahnya kembali memunculkan semburat merah ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dan Killua di cermin.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Kurapika," Puji Killua ketika melihat gadis pujaannya tengah berdiri dengan gaun pengantin di sampingnya. Killua lalu menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka. Ia mencium lembut bibir Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras menghantam kepala Killua dari belakang. Killua lalu melepaskan ciumannya dari Kurapika dan memandang ke belakang. Ia melihat Machi tersenyum jahil ke arahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya menciumnya sekarang. Apalagi di depan umun. Dasar mesum," Kata Machi mengolok-olok Killua. Kurapika lalu tersenyum menahan tawanya melihat Machi dan Killua.

"Aku tidak mesum! Aku hanya merealisasikan cintaku, itu saja. Dasar kau nenek-nenek cerewet. Dari dulu kau selalu memukul kepalaku," Kata Killua sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kurapika, kau harus tahu kalau calon suamimu ini pernah mematahkan hati 10 orang gadis dalam satu hari karenamu. Dia benar-benar kejam, berhati-hatilah kepadanya," Kata Machi sambil memandang Kurapika. Kurapika lalu tertawa mendengar hal tersebut.

"Aku tahu dia mesum dan kejam," Kata Kurapika seakan membela Machi dan menyudutkan Killua sambil tersenyum jahil. Kurapika melihat Killua memutar bola matanya dan memandang tidak suka kepada Machi.

"Kami memilih gaun dan tuksedo ini," Kata Killua tegas kepada Machi lalu kembali ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Machi tersenyum puas telah mengerjai Killua di depan Kurapika.

-OoO-

Kuroro mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kurapika berkali-kali. Sudah sebulan ia tidak bertemu Kurapika sejak upacara kelulusan. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merindukan gadis itu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu alamat gadis itu. Ia bahkan harus terkurung di ruang kerjanya. Ia yang merupakan satu-satunya pewaris harta harus belajar mengelola perusahaan mulai dari sekarang. Kuroro sudah hampir tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan dunia luar selama sebulan ini dan ia mulai merasa jenuh. 'Bagaimana cara ayah dapat bertahan di ruangannya selama ini?' Pikir Kuroro.

Ia lalu menekan-nekan ponselnya beberapa kali. Ia mencoba menghubungi Kurapika sekali lagi. Ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekali lagi ia harus menghembuskan nafas kecewa ketika menyadari kalau Kurapika tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Kuroro lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk kantornya. Ia melihat sekertaris ayahnya yang telah bekerja selama 5 tahun itu memasuki ruang kerjanya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Yang dapat Kuroro pastikan hanyalah bahwa yang di bawa itu bukanlah surat-surat yang harus ia tanda tangani.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Pakunoda?" Tanya Kuroro pada Pakunoda, sekertaris itu.

"Aku membawakanmu undangan. Di sini tertera namamu, jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk membawa ini kepadamu," Kata Pakunoda "Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke pekerjaanku" Lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Kuroro setelah memastikan undangan itu berada di tangan Kuroro.

Kuroro membuka undangan itu cepat. Ia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya ketika melihat nama Kurapika terpampang jelas di undangan tersebut. Sebelum rasa terkejutnya hilang, ia mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Ia melihat pesan masuk dari operator yang menginformasikan bahwa nomor ponsel Kurapika telah dapat di hubungi kembali. Dengan cepat Kuroro menekan tombol memanggil. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dan ingin membuktikan sendiri apa yang ia baca. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang perlu ia pastikan lagi. Nama yang tertulis di undangan itu memang Kurapika dan Killua.

-OoO-

Killua mendengar ponsel Kurapika berdering lalu kemudian mengangkat telepon yang sebenarnya di peruntukkan untuk Kurapika.

"Halo, Killua di sini," Sapanya.

"Kurapika! Apa yang terjadi? Kau akan menikah?" Tanya orang di seberang sana. Killua lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya orang yang ada di seberang sana tidak mendengar sapaan awal Killua.

"Ini memang benar ponsel Kurapika. Hanya saja ia tidak dapat menerima telepon untuk saat ini. Apa ada yang bisa aku sampaikan?" Tanya Killua sopan.

"Di mana Kurapika? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima telepon sekarang?" Tanya orang di seberang telepon dengan nada mendesak. Killua semakin tidak mengerti menghadapi orang yang menelpon Kurapika.

"Dia sekarang sedang beristirahat. Ia butuh banyak istirahat sekarang jadi bisakah kau menelponnya lain kali?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kurapika? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit X," Kata Killua. Setelah mengatakan lokasinya berada, ia mendengar telepon di putuskan dari seberang sana. Ia kemudian meletakkan kembali ponsel Kurapika ke atas meja.

Killua memandang wajah Kurapika yang sedang tidur. Wajah Kurapika tampak pucat. Killua lalu mengelus lembut pipi Kurapika yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Kurapika seperti ini. "Kau harus segera sadar Kurapika. Kita akan menikah 2 minggu lagi. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh," Kata Killua sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kurapika.

-OoO-

Kuroro berlari keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah mengetahui kamar Kurapika, ia segera berlari menuju kamar yang di maksudkan. Ia menekan tombol lift agar dengan segera membawanya ke lantai 4. Setelah lift berhenti, ia mencari kamar bernomor 404. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya dan langsung mendobrak pintu bertuliskan 404.

"Kurapika?" Tanya Kuroro ketika melihat Kurapika terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kuroro menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Killua dan menatapnya lekat-lekat "Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Dia sudah koma selama beberapa hari. Aku juga sudah tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan," Jawab Killua dengan tampang sedih. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya.

Flashback:

"Killua, aku harus mulai mencari pekerjaan sekarang. Aku tidak akan membuatmu repot lagi," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Killua terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Kurapika.

"Tidak. Kau harus banyak beristirahat," Tolak Killua. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi atas Kurapika karena bekerja terlalu berat. Kurapika lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia tidak senang dengan keputusan yang di buat oleh Killua.

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku," Kata Kurapika sambil menunduk sedih. Killua melihat semua kekecewaan yang ada di wajah Kurapika kemudian ia mengehembuskan nafas berat.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu. Tapi, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," Kata Killua lembut. Wajah Kurapika kembali cerah setelah mendapatkan izin dari Killua.

End Flashback...

"Jadi kau membiarkannya bekerja? Tanpa tahu dia bekerja di mana?" Tanya Kuroro geram.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Aku mengizinkannya karena ia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang florist di toko bunga beberapa blok dari rumahku," Jawab Killua, masih dengan ekspresi biasanya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah merasa terintimidasi oleh pertanyaan Kuroro.

BUAAGH!

Sebuah pukulan keras melayang ke arah wajah Killua. Ia lalu merasakan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Kemarahannya memuncak tapi ia tetap bersabar. Ia lalu bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan menatap mata Kuroro dalam.

"Apa maumu? Pergilah sebelum kesabaranku habis" Usir Killua.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh mencintai orang sepertimu," Kata Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika yang terbaring lemah " Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Kurapika. Camkan itu!" Lanjutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Killua.

Killua lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menarik kemeja Kuroro. Ketika Kuroro berbalik, Killua langsung memukul wajahnya. Kuroro merasa sangat geram di buatnya. Ia menghapus jejak merah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Itu untuk balasan karena telah menghina Kurapika," Kata Killua pada Kuroro seraya membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan Kuroro keluar dari ruang itu. Kuroro menatap penuh kebencian kepada Killua dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kay inizaki-chan: Gomen. Sends tdk bermaksud seperti itu. Maksud Sends, typonya Sends mmg banyak makanya Sends akan kurangi. Sends senang kalau di kasi masukan kok. Thank sdh di review sekali lagi. OvO Sebenarnya Sends sdh kehabisan ide buat chapter ini.

Reiyana: Thanks sdh di review (lagi). Sends nggak ngerti yg tergolong romantis itu kayak apa. Tapi Sends usahakan buat sebaik mungkin.

Seperti biasa, Sends akan ngemis review. Klik tombol biru di bawah ini. #sujud


	9. Chapter 9

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Piece of Memories

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal

Kuroro menggenggam dengan kuat kaleng minuman yang baru saja ia habiskan. Kaleng kosong itu kini tidak berbentuk lagi akibat cengkraman Kuroro. Kuroro lalu menatap ke arah tempat sampah yang berada kira-kira 2 meter di depannya. Ia lalu melemparkan kaleng yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu ke tempat sampah. Ia benar-benar merasa konyol dan bodoh. Ia memandang ke atas, memandangi langit biru yang membentang luas di atas kepalanya. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kembali setelah beberapa lama, lalu bangkit berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Kuroro memasuki ruang kantornya kembali lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar tampak depresi sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya cepat.

"Pakunoda, bisakah kau datang ke ruanganku dengan cepat? Ya, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang," Kata Kuroro lalu memutuskan teleponnya. Ia tersenyum lirih lalu diam menatap ponselnya. Matanya yang nanar menyusuri bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Ia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia melamun seperti itu. Yang pasti, ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, Pakunoda telah berdiri di depannya sambil membawa beberapa berkas.

"Ada apa Kuroro? Ah, kau harus menandatangani beberapa berkas ini," Kata Pakunoda lalu memberikan berkas-berkas itu kepada Kuroro. Kuroro lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya, meninggalkan sofa empuk yang dari tadi ia duduki. Ia lalu mengambil penanya dan mulai menandatangani berkas-berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani.

Pakunoda menatap bingung pimpinan mudanya itu, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kuroro, "Sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Kuroro?" Tanyanya pada Kuroro yang saat ini sudah mengembalikan semua berkas-berkas yang telah ia tanda tangani.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengirimkan surat ini kepada kepala rumah sakit. Katakan kepadanya untuk tidak menolak semua perintah yang ada di surat ini," Perintah Kuroro pada Pakunoda. Yang di perintah lalu menerima surat itu dan meninggalkan ruang Kuroro.

-OoO-

"Kau sudah sadar Kurapika? Syukurlah. Aku sudah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Kata Leorio ketika ia melihat mata biru Kurapika terbuka. Leorio lalu mendekat ke arah Kurapika yang mesih lemah itu. "Kau tahu, kalau hari pernikahanmu akan di laksanakan 1 minggu lagi?"

Kurapika masih terdiam ketika di beri pertanyaan oleh Leorio. Ia masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya seakan mencari sesuatu. "Di mana Killua?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Dasar pasangan baru. Dia keluar sebentar. Makanya ia memintaku ke sini untuk menjagamu. Sepertinya ia pergi mengurus semua keperluan kalian," Jawab Leorio sambil membantu Kurapika memposisikan dirinya duduk di ranjang.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya Kurapika lagi.

"Kau bukannya pingsan, nona. Kau lebih tepatnya koma. Kau sudah membuat Killua cemas selama beberapa minggu," Jawab Leorio santai. Kurapika yang mendengar jawaban dari Leorio merasa sangat terkejut.

"Selama itukah?"

"Ya, kau bisa bertanya kepada Killua," Jawab Leorio. Ia lalu mengambil segelas air dan langsung menyodorkannya kepada Kurapika. Kurapika lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera meneguk air itu hingga habis.

Kurapika dan Leorio mendengar bunyi pintu. Sontak, secara bersamaan mereka berdua menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah pintu. Mereka melihat Killua yang berjalan masuk dengan wajah yang sangat senang. Kurapika lalu tersenyum dengan lembut ketika melihat Killua memasuki ruang tersebut.

"Kalau Killua sudah ada, sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Lagi pula aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan di rumah. Aku permisi," Kata Leorio sambil berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan Kurapika. "Cepat sembuh, Kurapika," Lanjutnya lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Killua lalu berjalan mendekati Kurapika yang sedang bersandar di ranjangnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah manis Kurapika dengan seksama. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kau tetap cantik walaupun baru saja sadar," Kata Killua.

"Killua, bagaimana jika aku belum pulih sampai hari pernikahan kita nanti?"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kita bisa mengundurkan waktunya," Jawab Killua. Senyum mereka mengembang karena itu.

KRIET

Seorang dokter memasuki ruangan itu dengan pelan tanpa menutup pintunya. Ia memanggil Killua untuk ikut dengannya dengan kode tangan dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Killua lalu mengikuti sang dokter. Meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian di ruangan itu. Kurapika lalu mengambil ponsel Killua yang tertinggal di sana dan mulai memainkan game yang ada untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Kurapika lalu mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka. Ia melihat Kuroro memasuki ruangan kamarnya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Kuroro dan menyimpan ponsel Killua kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hai, Kuroro. Lama tidak berjumpa," Sapa Kurapika ketika melihat Kuroro memasuki ruangannya. Kuroro belum menjawab sapaan Kurapika sama sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan menyimpan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar tepat di samping Kurapika.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, Kurapika. Kau akan menikah seminggu lagi," Kata Kuroro "Kenapa kau bersedia menikahinya? Apa kau tidak menganggapku?" Lanjut Kuroro dengan nada suara yang lembut dan terdengar penuh kesedihan.

"Kuroro, kau harus mengerti. Aku yang sekarang bukan lagi aku yang kau temui di panti asuhan. Kau pernah menjadi orang nomor satu di hatiku, sampai-sampai aku mengalami insomnia akut karena kehilanganmu," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum lirih. Namun senyum lirih itu seketika menjadi senyum bahagia. Ia memandang lurus ke mata hitam Kuroro yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kau benar, 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk membuatmu menemukan cinta yang baru. Tapi kau harus tahu, selama 10 tahun yang tidak sebentar itu aku terus mencintaimu," Kata Kuroro dengan tatapan kosongnya. Kuroro lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Terima kasih,"

Kuroro lalu menatap wajah Kurapika. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kurapika mengatakan hal tersebut. Perasaannya tidak dapat terlukiskan sekarang. Entah ia senang, sedih, bingung, atau apapun, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kuroro melihat senyum Kurapika mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Terima kasih karena kau tetap mencintaiku selama itu. Terima kasih Kuroro," Kata Kurapika seakan memberi penjelasan atas semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi benak Kuroro sedari tadi.

-OoO-

Bau obat-obatan masih tetap tercium oleh Killua walaupun ia sekarang sedang duduk di ruang periksa dokter. Ia duduk di depan dokter yang memanggilnya tadi. Dokter tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan memberikannya kepada Killua. Killua lalu menerima surat itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia lalu membuka surat itu dengan cepat dan membaca isinya. Setelah berhasil memahami isi surat itu ia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sulit di percaya, tapi pemilik rumah sakit membebaskan anda dari pembayaran. Maksudnya, semua pembayaran, tidak terkecuali," Kata dokter itu kepada Killua. Masih setengah percaya, Killua menatap surat itu dengan seksama.

"Apa dokter yakin? Aku tidak percaya ini. Jadi beberapa minggu di sini, pengobatan, dan semuanya gratis?" Tanya Killua tidak percaya. Dokter yang duduk di hadapannya lalu tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Killua sangat gembira dan langsung menjabat tangan sang dokter. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah berterima kasih kepada dokter. Ia ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Kurapika secepatnya.

Ia memegang surat itu dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah kamar bernomor 404. Setelah menemukan kamar itu, ia lalu membuka pintunya pelan. Telinganya mendengar sebuah percakapan dari dalam kamar.

"Terima kasih karena kau tetap mencintaiku selama itu. Terima kasih Kuroro,"

Killua lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar Kurapika pelan agar tidak mengganggu pembicaraan Kurapika dan Kuroro di dalam. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka. Belum lagi, beberapa waktu lalu ia baru saja berkonflik dengan Kuroro. Tentu saja ia merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Kuroro dengan tiba-tiba. Namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi di luar ruangan itu. Menunggu Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ia tidak memiliki hak apa-apa untuk melarang mereka untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Killua lalu menatap ke lantai. Menunggu. Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling membosankan. Paling tidak itulah hal yang di rasakan Killua sekarang. Ia meraba sakunya mencari ponselnya guna menghilangkan kebosanannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia baru menyadari kalau ponselnya ia tinggalkan di dalam kamar Kurapika.

"Killua,"

Killua lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Ia melihat bibi Kurapika berjalan dari kejauhan. Ia lalu berdiri lalu memasang senyumnya seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa bibi?" Tanya Killua sopan kepada bibi Kurapika. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang ia tidak akan kering karena bosan menunggu.

"Tentu saja kami akan melihat keadaan Kurapika. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Tanya bibi Kurapika.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin membiarkan Kurapika berbicara dengan temannya sebentar," Kata Killua sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kalau begitu, kita biarkan saja dulu. Kau pasti belum makan. Ayo kita ke cafe," Ajak paman Kurapika yang sedari tadi belum angkat bicara. Killua berpikir sejenak lalu mengiyakan ajakan paman Kurapika. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa kesepian sekarang.

-OoO-

Kurapika tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Kuroro. Ia lalu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kuroro yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan kehilangan. "Kau akan selamanya menjadi temanku, Kuroro."

"Ya, terima kasih aku sadar akan hal itu," Jawab Kuroro lalu tersenyum lirih. Ia masih belum dapat menghapuskan perasaan cemburunya. Tapi, ia sadar sepenuhnya kalau tidak ada relung kosong lagi di hati Kurapika di mana ia dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Ia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dari aku," Kata Kurapika lalu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kuroro. Ia berusaha membangkitkan perasaan temannya yang sedang kalut itu.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu Kurapika?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika lalu terpenjat mendengar permintaan Kuroro. "Sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi milik pemuda itu. Paling tidak, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya," Pinta Kuroro. Kurapika benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia ingin menolak karena tidak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan Killua. Tapi di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kuroro. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Kuroro sudah menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika.

Ciuman itu berlangsung tidak lama. Kuroro melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Kurapika. Aku doakan kebahagiaanmu selalu," Kata Kuroro sambil menatap wajah Kurapika. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kuroro beranjak meninggalkan Kurapika. Berulang kali Kurapika memanggil nama Kuroro tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Kuroro sama sekali.

Kuroro meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan berat. Pada akhirnya ia memang harus melepaskan gadis itu. Berulang kali gadis itu memanggilnya, ia tidak sanggup untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut. Ia takut air matanya akan tumpah bila melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang berat meninggalkan ruang itu.

-OoO-

Killua beserta paman dan bibi Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Kurapika. Dari kejauhan, Killua melihat Kuroro berjalan menjauhi kamar Kurapika. Ia melihat Kuroro dengan seksama. Ia melihat keganjilan. Kuroro keluar dengan langkah gontai, tidak seperti biasanya. Namun Killua tidak menggubris hal tersebut dan langsung mempersilahkan paman dan bibi Kurapika untuk masuk ke kamar Kurapika.

"Kurapika? Kau sudah sehat, nak? Paman dan bibi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Kata bibi Kurapika seraya memeluk Kurapika. Pelukan hangat itu membuat senyum Kurapika mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Terimakasih bibi," Kata Kurapika sambil membalas pelukan bibinya.

"Besok kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau tahu? Kami sangat terkejut ketika mendapatkan undangan darimu. Kami pikir kau sudah menikah sebelumnya," Kata bibi Kurapika dengan panjang lebar seperti biasanya.

"Ya, kami benar-benar terkejut akan hal itu. Tapi tidak masalah. Mulai besok, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk hari pernikahanmu. Paman dan bibi akan datang untuk membantumu sampai semua persiapan selesai," sambung paman Kurapika. Kurapika tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua paman dan bibinya.

-OoO-

"Kurapika kau cantik sekali," Puji paman Kurapika. Ya, gaun putih yang di kenakan oleh Kurapika benar-benar membuatnya tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya. Riasannya yang soft membuatnya tampak cantik alami. Kurapika lalu menggandeng tangan pamannya dan bersama-sama memasuki ruang resepsi.

Musik lembut mengiringi langkah perlahan Kurapika dan pamannya. Setelah mereka mendekati panggung, pamannya melepaskan genggaman tangan Kurapika dan membiarkannya berjalan menuju ke atas-di mana Killua berada.

Killua menyambut Kurapika dengan senyum lembutnya. Setelah bertukar cincin, mereka menyuarakan janji setia mereka. Di hadapan para tamu, pastor, dan tentunya di hadapan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Kini tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi, selain dari Yang di Atas. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di seluruh bagian gedung resepsi. Mereka tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan gedung bersama. Memulai hari yang baru sebagai sepasang suami istri.

-OoO-

Kurapika membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesiangan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar tapi tidak menemukan sosok suaminya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya lalu merapikan rambutnya sebentar setelah itu segera turun menuju ke arah dapur. Ia lalu mendengar bunyi panci-panci yang berjatuhan. Tawanya meledak seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kurapika sambil menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Killua. Kurapika lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Killua dan membantunya merapikan panci-panci yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sarapan. Tapi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan semua panci-panci ini," Kata Killua.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Kau segeralah bersiap-siap. Kau harus bekerja hari ini," Kata Kurapika kepada Killua. Tapi di balas dengan tawa jahil dari Killua. Kurapika lalu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau bercanda? Hari ini hari minggu."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sudah lebih dari empat bulan mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri. Tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu berarti bagi mereka, karena mereka sudah hidup bersama selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Lamunan Kurapika buyar ketika mendengar bunyi ponsel Killua. Kurapika mendengarkan percakapan Killua sebentar. Ia tidak begitu mengerti permasalahannya. Namun yang pasti, orang yang ada di seberang telepon meminta Killua untuk mengunjunginya.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Iya. Hanya sebentar, kau bisa tinggal di rumah," Kata Killua sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Kapan?"

"Sore," Jawab Killua singkat. Ia lalu membantu Kurapika mengangkat panci yang terakhir, dan langsung menyimpannya ke dalam lemari.

"Mandilah dulu. Setelah itu kita bisa sarapan bersama," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Killua lalu membalas senyum itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika sendiri di dapur.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, Kurapika bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Killua sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Killua lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika dari belakang.

"Kau harus mandi sekarang, aku akan menunggumu di sini," Kata Killua. Kurapika lalu mengangguk pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Killua.

-OoO-

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Kurapika. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Kata Killua dari bawah sambil membesarkan suaranya. Kurapika lalu mengambil langkah panjang menuju ke bawah untuk mengantar kepergian Killua. Senyum Killua mengembang melihat Kurapika rela mengantar kepergiannya.

"Selamat jalan, Killua," Kata Kurapika lalu tersenyum. Killua melihat senyum lembut dan tulus itu kemudian tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kurapika dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Kurapika sedikit terkejut karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu, namun ia membalasnya lembut.

"Aku berangkat, Kurapika," Kata Killua setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Setelah Killua pergi, Kurapika lalu segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kelur rumah.

"Aku akan membuat kejutan istimewa di hari ulang tahun Killua," Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke pemberhentian bus yang selalu ia tumpangi. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya bus yang di tunggu-tunggu menampakkan dirinya. Kurapika naik ke dalam bus itu. Kurapika melihat banyak tempat yang kosong di bus itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia lalu memilih duduk di deretan paling depan agar tidak sulit untuk keluar nantinya.

Bus berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang seperti biasanya. Kurapika duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali tersenyum memegang perutnya. "Kita akan membuat kejutan besar untuk ayahmu nanti," Ucap Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri.

Kecepatan bus berkurang, tanda bahwa ia akan segera berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Kurapika lalu bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan bus tersebut. Ia menunduk dan memastikan barangnya tidak tertinggal dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya ketika sudah yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi barang yang ia lupakan. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata mendekat ke bus. Sang supir segera membanting stirnya ke arah yang berlawanan, namun hasilnya nihil. Kecelakaan fatal itu tidak terelakkan.

-OoO-

PRAANG

Killua secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir the yang ia pegang. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Ia lalu segera meminta maaf dan membereskan pecahan-pecahan cangkir itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Killua?" Tanya Leorio kepada Killua sambil membantu Killua membereskan pecahan-pecahan keramik itu. Tiba-tiba Killua mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Halo?" Tanya Killua. Ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya mendengar isak tangis dari seberang sana. Ia kemudian melangkah menjauh sedikit dari Leorio dan berusaha mendengar apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh orang tersebut.

Killua benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ia menjatuhkan ponselnya dan langsung terduduk lemas. Leorio menatapnya dengan bingung. Setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya, ia berlari secepat mungkin. Leorio yang tidak mengerti langsung mengikuti temannya itu. Namun kecepatan Killua benar-benar di atas rata-rata. Ia kesulitan mengejar Killua. Ia melihat Killua memasuki mobilnya, dan sontak ia mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung duduk di bangku penumpang.

Leorio masih belum mengucapkan apapun. Yang ia lihat hanya kesedihan di wajah Killua. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Killua meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis. Leorio tahu, pasti masalahnya sangat berat dan membuatnya syok. Ia lalu lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Sementara Killua mulai kehilangan kendali dan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat.

Dengan sangat cepat, mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Killua langsung saja berlari ke ruang ICU. Leorio mengikuti langkah Killua. Ia lalu melihat paman dan bibi Kurapika yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Ketika paman dan bibi Kurapika melihat Killua, mereka langsung memeluk Killua erat. Leorio langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau sesuatu terjadi kepada Kurapika. Namun ia belum tahu apa.

Dokter lalu keluar dari ruang ICU dengan tampang kusut.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah mencoba melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Dia dan kandungannya tidak bisa kami selamatkan," Kata dokter. Killua benar-benar lemas sekarang. Kakinya seakan tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia harus kehilangan istrinya dan buah hatinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Yang lebih membuatnya syok adalah ia sama sekali belum tahu kalau istrinya tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Pimpinan rumah sakit akan segera datang. Nama Kurapika sudah tercatat sebagai salah satu pasien istimewa kami di sini," Kata dokter "Dia akan mendapatkan asuransinya setelah para keluarga menandatangani berkas-berkasnya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama pimpinan kalian? Dia yang telah membebaskan kami dari semua biaya pengobatan. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya," Kata Killua dengan tatapan kosong.

"Namanya, Kuroro Lucifer."

-OoO-

Kuroro dan Killua menatap makam Kurapika. Mereka terdiam melihat nama yang tertulis di nisan itu. Mereka tidak menangis, tapi rasa kehilangan itu menyayat sanubari mereka masing-masing. Kehilangan orang yang pernah mengisi hari-hari mereka. Pedih.

"Terimakasih Kuroro," Kata Killua tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari makan Kurapika.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah membiayai semua administrasi rumah sakit," Jawab Killua singkat.

"Aku bukan melakukan itu untukmu. Tapi untuk Kurapika,"

Kembali keheningan meliputi mereka. Air mata mereka sudah tidak dapat mengalir lagi. Hanya luka mendalam yang mereka rasakan. Mereka lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Melangkah ke kehidupan baru mereka. Tapi, hidup mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tidak setelah kepergian orang yang amat mereka cintai.

The End

.

.

.

.

Reiyana: Kali ini sudah panjang kan? Hahaha. Cape banget buatnya. Ternyata susah buat fic panjang-panjang *plak*

M404: Kuroro lg sensi #dihajarKuroro hahaha

Kaoru Hiiyama: Hahaha thanks masukannya. Sends pecinta OOC #dihajar Thanks sudah kasi masukan, lain kali Sends akan usahakan buat dengan mengurangi OOC.

Kay inizaki-chan: Kayaknya belum deh *plak* Iya, Sends juga tidak di undang #DiGampar Hahaha

Sends minta kesediaan para pembaca sekalian untuk memberikan reviewnya. Silahkan klik tombol biru di bawah. *Melarikan diri*


End file.
